Jaded Edge
by Marutectz552
Summary: There are men and there are monsters amongst men, the underworld doesn't reveal what is what. Amongst those in the dark is a Courier who does just his purpose. Sometimes in the darkness of night does someone find something that isn't meant to be found. When that happens it's when things that go bump in the night come forth, but if men are monsters? What are the real monsters then?
1. Prologue

**Rosario and Vampire**

**Jaded Edge**

**Prologue**

Tsukune Aono casually walked down an alleyway during the coolest nights of the year. Idly he moved with a smoldering stick in his mouth while eying the darkened shadows in a bored interest. Here he was trying to deal with a problem that only proved to make itself a cozy grave, it was a problem that was in the form of a snitch that wanted to rat his business out. Normally he'd believe snitches had their reasons, but to betray him? Now that was something he'd be damned to not take care of personally. The idea of being unable to take of a simple snitch, it just rubbed him the wrong way to really think about it.

Not minding the fact said snitch used to be a reliable source, but like all sources in the world.

They eventually expired.

"Can't pity the poor bastard, he wanted to walk away without trying to back stab me. Guess kicking a man in the balls tends to do that, I might have to remember that one for once." He murmured this to no one in particular while shrugging off the reasoning, it wasn't like he really cared for the bastard. Normally he'd have left him alone, but when something along the lines of screwing over deals for extra money came into play. Then it became very personal, so Tsukune mentally shook his head at that thought.

While coming into place of how he handled such a situation, really did that make him an easy going person?

In theory sure, since he could understand the darker sides of people who were tempted with money. Hell he'd even do it to make an extra profit for the month yet to be a snitch and screw over a group of cohorts who all agreed to get an equal slice of the pie? Now he had two words for that little scenario, just two words that were enough to get him onto the job on hand and do what was required to set that record straight.

In other words if someone wanted to rat out other dealers to the police, _"Fuck, no."_

So here he was walking down the shadier sides of Tokyo, the grand city of the east and the literal breeding ground for the scum that was called the criminal underground. It wasn't as glamorous as opposed to being a model for the corporates up in the clean and pristine offices in the skyscrapers, but when something had to be done an old saying came to be heard. It was one that even he liked to think about since it always made sense in the modern times, perhaps in the past it'd been called different.

But for Tsukune Aono, this statement fit the memo perfectly.

Shit always rolled down hill.

The largest corporations in Japan loved to do things behind the glamorous life of legality. When shit needed to be done and many in those offices refused to lift a finger, always was it moved downwards onto the streets and the proxy wars. Wars involving the numerous gangs, the shady yakuza and the true organized crime all came together in a cluster fuck of trouble. That trouble was always a pain in the ass to deal with, but the results were what always made those who wanted shit to get done smile happily.

Those living in the light loved their imaginations to continue and the world kept on spinning. As much as the world sucked at times, it certainly had a way to make a person accept it without a care and why should such a person care for humanity that had created it's darker side over the centuries. Tsukune really didn't give a rat's ass about the those who preached for world peace, or the _noble_ side of a man's heart. Funny thing, shit always went sour regardless of how good a dressed up piece of work looked.

He pondered those thoughts for a few minutes, "_Me? __Noble? Being a good man, a kind man and all for what? To get your ass handed to you when the time to get burned happens? Oh fuck that, I'd rather off myself somewhere than deal with that bull ever again."_

Whoever said that the bright side of humanity always triumphed over its darker intents, now really that person was an idiot in the highest regard. No scratch that, he'd have been a mental reject at the social club to really think that would be the case and normally, it'd be so. However when having a large amount of people inhabit a city to earn money, to earn a living and to have the easiest lives possible. So it was understandable that those familiar feelings of temptation in doing a few _naughty_ things to get a couple perks tended to overshadow the _good_ side of emotions. Basically it was a load of crap, he knew majority of folks loved to inflict harm on others even if it gave them an edge in life.

Tsukune mentally rolled his eyes at these thoughts. It was rather simple really as humans were greedy naturally, it wasn't hard to admit it.

And naturally...

They were so fucking easy to do dumb things to earn money, or whatever they wanted.

"_God I feel old." _He inwardly muttered this to himself as he idly shifted his hood around his head to stop the cold chilling breeze that came around. Tokyo was unnaturally cold tonight and damn it al, it certainly gave off the impression winter was on its way, "Ah well, stop bitching about the weather and do what you came here to do. Plenty of time afterward to think about things, so get your head back into the game man."

Moving towards a bend between the buildings, Tsukune easily readied the concealed the firearm in the pocket pouch of his sweat shirt that was directly center on his abdomen. The gun really wasn't anything special to most people, but it held a sentimental value to him that certainly would pay its dues when it's presence required to deliver the results needed. Results that lead to death in other words, but to be fair he kept the weapon as a reminder. Plus in that position since it was easier at the moment since he had a jacket covering his sweater, all due to the cold weather tonight and it reflected the dim lights flickering occasionally when he passed by.

It was just another night in the city of light and grandeur.

He knew most of it was covered by bullshit and it was being masked by perfume in the mask of humanity.

Staring upwards at the looming structures of cement and steel, the young man quietly took in the details of boarded up windows that were frequent. Sad reality of the economic nightmares right under the greatest city of the eastern hemisphere, some people thought the city life would be easy to live and man were they wrong. Really wrong just more so when the housing bubble crunched on those unfortunate enough to be idiots handling money. That month certainly topped the scale for the most, busiest type of month he'd ever have in a long time and it'd be too soon for another.

"Just keep an eye out man, Boss told us that..."

Tsukune mildly stopped in his tracks to move towards the wall, he casually slipped out the gun which was a silver pistol that had been around for some time. It wasn't one of the newer models, but it certainly held its ground against the cheaper yet frequent types found on the common scumbag. As far as he was concerned, the M1911 would be his ideal choice to use for his job and life in the oncoming future. The customized magazines certainly boosted the bullet count from the standard seven to the highly sought after eleven marked upgrades. It had cost a pretty penny to break for the aftermarket and black market modifications, but the purpose only served to make him enjoy the line of work he was into after dealing with the bleakest sides of Tokyo in it's finest glories.

Now being a practical and pragmatic person, Tsukune found that the larger magazines carried more weight to make the shots count due to his own reluctance to waste brass altogether. The less casings left behind was a harder chance for the cops to pick up on his trail, so being quicker on the job meant more of a chance to do more without being caught and it worked for him, so far. Perhaps being too efficient would draw the heat onto him, but why the hell should he care for some incompetent ass-clown's performance to take on a simple criminal like him?

Bureaucratic corruption at its worst also made cops look stupidly incompetent as well.

"...yeah man, I heard Boss pissed off the Courier himself!" The voices picked up as he got closer.

Sighing to himself did Tsukune slip the firearm under his coat to block it from sight. He heard the voices continue over the wind as it picked up, "Are you fucking kidding me? The Courier of all people? God damn it man, is boss that crazy? There's a reason why not many people want to mess with him, I heard he's killed enough gangsters to fill an entire cemetery all on his own!"

How heart warming to think of him as such a person, Tsukune smirked while peaking around the corner.

Two cronies of the snitch were standing guard at a truck's loading point, the big gap of space leading downwards towards an iron door were what he noticed and the railings of a secondary walkway leading to another door on the side. He mentally pictured that the two lookouts had the keys to the door, or else they'd be pissing themselves if they hadn't had a means to escape. Ah well, not like escaping from him wasn't recommended due to the fact he had a reputation at stake. A reputation in doing his job and leaving the least amount of wandering blabbering idiots possible.

A very good business model if he had to say so himself.

Both men had their backs to him much to his silent amusement, "_I'd doubt it'd be a cemetery, I mean I'm not that vicious to know the body count. Guess rumors loved to be exaggerated, ah well I'm not complaining either way it makes my job easier." _Ideally using a rigged silencer would've done the trick in this time frame, but the guys had really made his night in talking about his past exploits in the city of light. So normally being generous really didn't do much other then the fact he'd oblige such terror, even though it was poorly masked for a decent reason in namely wanting to live and all that good stuff.

Tsukune adjusted his hood before shrugging to himself, he casually stepped aside of the corner to fire two shots to the back of the cronies heads. Their corpses hit the ground without a simple complaint or restraint when their brains splattered onto the damp concrete so he barely paid them an eye lash. Although he couldn't help but cheekily comment to the two stunned dead men, "By the way the whole killing enough people for a 'cemetery thing' is kind of bull shit, it'd be enough to fill a warehouse. So get your facts right next, alright guys?"

Both corpses merely oozed out red liquid due to the holes entering and exiting their skulls.

"Good to know, I'll see ya around."

Without missing a step he stepped over the first corpse and noticed the keys hanging on the belt. Not willing to disrespect the dead anymore than necessary, Tsukune nudged the man over with his foot and easily cut off the key chain with a pocket knife that slipped into his free hand. A pair of dull yet shocked eyes watched him scavenge, so he felt no need to care or close the man's eyes for the sake of merely getting his job done.

And to enjoy the moment in giving out the stitches for the snitches.

Moving down the walkway while swinging the key chain around his index finger, he began to hum a small tune to himself to pass the time. An old tune that his mother used to sing to him when he was a kid, it was a shame her soul had passed on but her body remained entombed in the living. It was something he had never forgotten to begin with despite what who he was now. Briefly a surge of anger rippled across his features before he exhaled sharply, in pushing open the locked door without too much trouble and he idly kept his pistol at his side to expect the welcoming committee.

Stepping through the doorway was met with an expected response.

One that he side stepped to avoid a sledge hammer bust open his skull, Tsukune leaned under before firing once to hit the junkie in the chin to send his brain to the ceiling. Blood splattered briefly onto his hood, he ignored the body slamming into the ground with the hammer meeting the floor with a loud clacking echo. Rubbing his chin for a moment, "_I think I can improvise here. I mean wasting a bullet on these guys isn't bad, I guess it's just not totally subtle if someone wanted to compare ballistics. Ah fuck it, hammer time."_

Smiling to nothing in particular, the young man picked up the sledge hammer which was a decent weighed instrument of construction. Well to be honest, he had deconstruction in mind and it tended to involve the skull of a human being as flesh didn't hold up against steel at all. Laughing silently the hooded teen made his way down the hall to see stair case leading upwards, there were no guards at all and that certainly made the job all the more easier to complete. Guess the snitch wasn't aware of how _quick_ he had gotten the word about his arrival, it was a good thing really and it never hurt to do a job like this on his leisure.

Nothing wrong in taking your time to admire one's own work, Tsukune thought bemused.

Lightly tapping the wooden handle against his palm did the hooded young man start to adjust to the weight, the weight itself wasn't too bad and in all things considering, it'd do its purpose just right. Humming a bit louder to add some personal taste to his walk, he narrowly avoided some idiot's attempt to swing a crowbar at him from the left hand side of the hallway as it was before the staircase leading upwards to the second floor.

Ducking under the swing, the thug was shoulder slammed into the wall as Tsukune's face twisted into a vicious snarl as he slammed the hammer into the man's gut. Poor bastard fell over to the side hunched over even when an elbow slammed into the back of his skull, there was no remorse or anything of that sort from the person. Hefting the sledge hammer over his head, Tsukune only issued a small psychotic grin that worked its way onto his face, "I hate to _break_ this on you, but you're probably not getting an open casket for your funeral. I just want to say, that I am really, really..."

A single twitch came from the thug.

Clenching his fists tightly as he inhaled deeply, the hammer slammed downwards caving in the skull cavity without much resistance! Immediately brain matter and bone splattered onto the wall in a gush of red. An excessive amount of dark crimson blood pooled onto the floor, maybe a small pond's worth draining out from its source to cover a long river of flow life liquid.

Tsukune tossed the hammer aside, it fell against the floor with a loud clang. "...really, I am _**not**_ sorry."

Wiping his hands without a care, the hooded killer moved up the stairs to come to another hallway leading to a single office at the end. However what set apart this last obstacle wasn't due to the fact the said door leading the office was locked, oh hell no, he knew that'd be way too simple for him to address. Tsukune only shook his head as he walked down the hallway which had the occasional window leading to the outside, well to the alley below since it wasn't much to look at really.

Standing directly in his path, a massive bull of a man stood with his arms crossed.

The typical 'heavy' muscle for any crime boss to employ, for the hooded teen it wasn't anything special really as he walked up to the guy casually. Literally he walked right up the guy who had gone pale at the mere sight of him, Tsukune merely smiled as if approaching an old friend which by all rights wasn't the case. In fact this type of smile became the kind that made most grown men feel like the devil had appeared before them, ready to take their souls into hell if their due was to be collected and it never failed for him.

"Evening pal, do you mind moving aside or am I going to do it for you?"

Predatory.

That would have been the word to use for his gaze, brown orbs that were merrily alive with emotion to make the big man tremble enough to be noticed. Tilting his head to the side, the hooded youngster playfully asked, "Are you alright? You seem like you've seen a ghost, or something. I mean I'm me after all and this isn't a joke, hell I'd say you even think of me as a bad guy. Which isn't the case, now really I just do a job and unfortunately for people like you..."

In hindsight looking friendly looking only served to provoke fear to lash out.

So not another word was said as the large man moved like lightning sending Tsukune into the wall, his head had snapped to the side to dent the said wall. Now that certainly killed the mood for being a nice guy and to honest, the young hooded man thought to himself, him in being nice never made anyone respect what had to be feared. He barely had time to look up as the large hulk of a thug gripped him by the fabric of his sweater to slam him into the opposite wall, the pressure came upon his neck within seconds as a forearm attempted to cut off his air supply.

And Tsukune had a feral grin, "Cheap shot, huh? Fuck it, cup check!"

Due to the height difference along with the very suitable angle, a knee went upwards to slam the big man in the crotch area _hard_ and the scream of rage followed was only the beginning. The grip loosened on his neck as he kicked again completely feeling flesh fold inwards and not a moment too soon when the large man fell to the ground coughing. Pain seemed to surge into his nervous system from the cheap shot, but the hooded teen let loose on the man completely hammering away at his neck region.

It took half a dozen punches to crush the man's neck with an indentation of his fist entrenched itself to have the big man spit up blood and gag on vomit, a potent mix in other words. Smiling good naturally even though the throbbing sensation of his brain being stressed was all but ignored barely, Tsukune lifted the man off from the floor who gagged on the flesh where muscles underneath swelled to be clogging his only means to breathe.

Gripping the side of the downed man's skull, he slammed his knee first into the facial cavity and switched legs three times in his assault. Bones gave way in sickening cracks and occasionally the gurgling screeches that came from a man's throat, Tsukune smiled regardless near the end of it truly. Grabbing a fistful of hair as a sardonic smile came into view, "I'm not one to beat around the bush, but when you try to sneak in a cheap shot on me did you think that I'd _not_ get even with ya? Common sense bro, if you wanna ante up then I'll raise ya and call on you to show your hand."

Lifting the bruised man's face which was a ghastly coloration of purple and dark red came into the halls lighting. Twisting his hand slightly to the right, the free limb made a fist as he slammed one last fist into the man's temple sending him onto the floor convulsing into shock, Tsukune adjusted his clothing in the mean time. "I always liked beating on larger people, they never realize I like to fight dirty." He looked down at the twitching man, "Well, you're fucked. I gotta live so fuck rules and honor, no one can't do much when their a dead man. See ya around, or not."

Moving to the door he casually placed his ear against the metal frame, he heard frantic shuffling. Frowning internally as a possible certainty came to the forefront of his mind and he hummed thoughtfully. It seemed like someone was preparing a special surprise involving a severe case of lead poisoning, expected. Naturally desperation always loved to keep creativity in bed when that time came around. So pondering on what to do, Tsukune looked back to the twitching man who was gasping for breathe and another smile came into view, a shame that this poor bastard wanted to sucker punch him for being friendly.

Now being friendly it wasn't such a bad thing for a person to be.

But unlike most people, "Hey pal, let me give you a hand. I think we got off on the wrong foot." Tsukune Aono had a creative way of being _friendly_ when a person wanted to punch his lights out, a rather straight forward way and it never failed, somewhat. "C'mon on, get onto your feet big man, I need a favor and I think you're the _right_ person for the job. I hope you don't mind lead poisoning." Humming lightly the man got forced to stand just for a split second.

He took a moment to gauge the door, the man and the amount of necessary aggression to do its purpose in life.

Just as he snarled to rush the man head first into the door to have it fly open and the response to the occupant within the said room was all the more sweeter. He rested against the wall as gun shots came streaking out hitting the narrow walls to ricochet into windows and shattering glass! Ear splitting shards cracked against the floor as the full automatic weapon spent its entire magazine into a semi-dead man who'd normally be let off.

Tsukune told himself on most days that there was nothing wrong with being friendly to people.

Whistling lightly in an appreciative manner, he walked right into the room where the shredded corpse lay on the floor, "Thanks for helping me out there big man, I owe you."

The inside of the room wasn't much to look at and the occupant wasn't special in any case. He was a standard gangster inside an office covered in the most stereotypical manners possible. Small table with bags of cocaine, or heroin pending on the amount of cuts given to the person in the streets, of course his personal favorite of magazines of model women every where and to top it off, the desk where a computer lay running in full swing. Also that small yet comfortable round chair had been occupied by a trembling man with a goatee, now there was the snitch also known to be as his soon to be ex-associate.

"Koizumi! What's going on man? You tidying up the place?" Ignoring the bloodied corpse of flesh slightly adjacent to him. Tsukune casually pulled out a white stick to light it up with a lighter he had inside his jackets pockets. Never left home without home for almost a year now, it certainly came in handy to have a relaxing session. It was some of the very good decisions to contend with on this life he had. There was always time to catch with people regardless of the circumstances and he'd be a bastard to say he hadn't offered to such occasions.

He began with his stuttering, "...B...Boss...please...I..."

Stuttering was a classic example of a man who knew he had screwed himself over, Tsukune merely smiled very friendly like which made the poor guy pale like a corpse. An irony here was that a corpse in the very room had more coloration then a living man, "No need to explain Koizumi, I get it. You wanted this place to look good, you panicked because you were trying to get off on some pics and it's perfectly understandable for someone to be _startled_ for a better lack of a word, I mean it's cool." Moving forward a few feet made the man whimper piteously, normally that would be a sign of a person who knew shit would be getting real and quite frankly, it was true.

Tsukune mentally shrugged off the expression of terror and utter desperation lingering within the man's blue orbs.

A shame that his girlfriend would be mourning a dead man soon.

"I'd like to think I'm a swell guy, I mean a group comes together and we all have that common goal of earning a profit equally. Nothing wrong with that, in theory we could pool a lot more sources for drugs, women and the almighty gun for cash, Koizumi, I hate to say this but..." He trailed off somewhat disappointed in a faux fashion, both of his hands went into his pockets and pulled out the pistol. The gleaming metal reflected onto the hooded youngster's face to reveal brown orbs that were less than pleased.

It was here the older man collapsed onto the floor as his knees were more numb then being in a freezing cold lake.

And the snitch tried to speak, but Tsukune cut him off, "You wanted to sell some of us out to the cops no less, really a dumb idea because most of us were actually _content_ to run a good business. I mean I had half a dozen calls blow up my phone to take this job up. Plus you know I'm trying to keep a low profile and try to be a really, really good competitor for the trade in Japan, right?"

While he had been a very well received person by being paid a good amount of money and being 'the Courier' of all things certainly helped his reputation. Many of the criminal underworld had taken notice, the Yakuza families really wanted his _status_ per say through marriage. That whole idea was basically take one of the daughters of said family and have a kid, to obtain the means to keep him leashed. A fat chance in hell in other words, so Tsukune had stayed away from the more eager of those said girls whenever they came across him or vice verse.

It tended to be easier for life in general.

He had started up his own group of willing individuals about a year ago, in being the Boss of said group and organizing the means to get profits always tempted him. It never hurt to be prepared, so he had taken a small stake in the large flow of black market cash grabs to earn his own salary as a businessman without the legitimacy of paying taxes. Now that was the most evil thing in the world, in paying taxes from an honest man's pocket as a means to 'acquire' fund for the public.

Ah crap now that was thing.

He wasn't really the good kind of honest.

"Boss! I swear, I swear on my soul they were going to kill me, boss! These things, those things that were really they were, they're...they're..." A bullet fired to make the man scream when it penetrated his knee cap effectively handicapping him. The screams began in full on earnest and in response the young crime lord merely pocketed the pistol.

Moving up he hefted the man to slam him into the desk so his temple pressed against the oak surface, the several burned stains and other such things marred the surface. Truthfully staining a work desk like was a disgusting image no less to further irritate Tsukune's mood. He really had no time to deal with the rambling so as far as he was concerned, the snitch in his hands wouldn't be much use to anyone.

He made that perfectly clear to the soon to be dead man, "I don't give a rat's ass about what, or who Koizumi. You should have known better than to screw your friends over, yet alone _me_ personally. So now, I'm going to keep this quick and hopefully..." Tenderly he took the man's fingers and immediately jerked the middle straight backwards in breaking the bone. "...as _painfully _as possible. All just for what you did to us."

A wailing scream of agonizing proportions filled the room, Tsukune broke each finger with a careful yet deliberate motion as his eyes were less than thrilled to see the man cry. He ignored the tears before taking the man's arm and snapping it with enough force to break the arm and the screams continued just with more intensity. Betrayal rubbed off on most gangsters and criminals. Honestly in general both hated traitors, Tsukune wasn't immune to that little saying of snitches loved to get stitches when they got buried in ditches.

"THEY WANTED ME! THEY KNOW I KNOW ABOUT THE PLAN! THEY'RE COMING TO GET ME! THEY KNOW!" All he got for doing this was the snitch yelling about whoever they were.

So Tsukune just snorted, "Do I look like I give a fuck?"

Slipping the knife out of his pocket, he nimbly flicked the blade open before really consider his options in what to do with the guy. He could have shot him but that wouldn't be much of a message to anyone who found him after tonight, plus it'd be a rude thing to kill a man with a simple bullet. Did a man who betrayed his friends deserve such treatment in which they willing broke their word? Mind him for whatever reason why and because of the life he had been threatened by another party, an unknown party?

Tsukune considered many things but did Koizumi deserve to die with a bit of dignity? All due to their past history together to earn a fair score of cash? Although he had done the one thing many in their world despised, they snitched to whoever to bring the heat and the consequence of screwing over business partner to save his own skin. Did that really play into his own considerations to allow this guy to walk away without even realizing he broke that cardinal guideline? In the end the young Crime Lord looked down at the quivering mass called a man.

"_Am I really going to ask myself, to give this snitch a clean death?"_

Nope.

"_Fuck no."_

Not a chance in hell.

The Courier smiled a little too friendly, "No open casket for you."

The knife slammed blade first into the man's temple and he jerked violently with the gurgling noises in the base of his throat as red foam escaped his lips. To be rather generous in his opinion, Tsukune lifted the knife to stab yet another time. He wildly stabbed a dozen times at the skull region with blood shooting outwards to stain his sweater and to make his face drench with red liquid. Not once did he stop in his relentless assault to have the corpse of his former associate twitch due to the muscle control within the brain being cut loose.

Idly the limbs occasionally flailed out of reflex, but the deed was done.

A twitching corpse remained on the desk, the rising crime lord snorted dismissively before using the bloodied knife to slice the throat region for good measure. Once that action had been done, he wiped the blade on the dead man's clothing to further add the insult to the fate of a traitor. He was a snitch who got his stitches and the only thing was missing would have been the ditch. Damn him to his twisted soul, it wasn't as satisfying as it had been in the past to deliver retribution but things got old for people quick when they were earning cash regardless of the life.

Finishing in cleaning the six inch blade, the young man moved around the desk to see the computer that been active with a thumb drive had been placed into one of the front USB ports. Curiously he sat down to reveal that the downloading had just been completed, files of some kind were being transferred and he shrugged to myself, "Might as well take the damn thing. Kinda curious about 'them' and 'they', I don't listen to snitches but I get myself curious. Koizumi, you'd must have been pissing glass to not betray them over me or your friends, so we're gonna find out."

Thumbing the small rectangular drive as he pocketed the thing into his jacket for safe keeping. Somewhat bored he looked around to see a closet off to the side, now he was quite interested to see the contents within. Whistling a small tune Tsukune opened the compartment to reveal a rather awesome find. In fact he had to smirk openly, "Well holy shit. I guess you wanted to torch this place and make a run for it after all, Koizumi. I guess you kept a few of our contingencies in place, it's a shame you didn't look half as smart as you thought you were."

Three gasoline canisters used for cars were stocked up as a contingency plan if a safe house or a lab had been compromised via the cops or whoever. It was a quick mark to stall for time and destroy as much shit as possible. Hell it worked more often to slow down whoever was sniffing out the cooking stations for meth or cocaine, it depended on the country's political mood at the time. Cheap yet very effective, but it never failed to keep some gas in a man's work place to stop shit from being uncovered and again it had proven to be consistent.

He left one inside the closet for a bang as he poured enough over it to have it light up like New Years Eve.

Whistling loudly he started to pour one canister's worth all over the room and especially drenching the corpses for good measure to make sure it'd take a hell of a time to find out who was what. Cracking his neck left to right, the young criminal easily poured the remaining contents onto the walls for good measure. Seemingly satisfied with this work as he took the remained canister to pour out into a trail leading outwards into the hall. From there he dragged it to have pour its liquids throughout the small building.

The interior would be very warm soon enough.

He eventually came to the door way and promptly threw the plastic container into the open area, "I need to relax. Time for a smoke."

Yet again he hummed contently to take a lighter, plus the stick wasn't a cigarette by any means and it lacked the harmful effects of tobacco. Basically it was a rolled up joint, or a blunt to be blunt. Tsukune smiled at the pun and inhaled happily, "Nothing like feeling good about yourself after a job. Nothing wrong about that and a man can live how he wants to be for the best reason, earning cash for life. Fuck yeah."

Taking a deep drag on the rolled up marijuana, the embers lit up jet red as he harmlessly flicked a few embers off for good measure. The rolled joint wasn't really thick, merely a thin layer for a quick smoke and it did it's purpose to the best of its meager ability. Holding the smoke within his lungs for a minute, he exhaled contently enjoying the burning sensation flow up into his head and it made him shudder blissfully.

All in all he'd admit a good night so far.

He flicked the stick as a few harmless red embers fell to the ground.

And a blaze of hellish flames ignited to trail into the building itself!

Tsukune grinned when he closed the door, so he started to walk away down the alley he came down minutes beforehand. His boots stepped into the bloodied pools of the two dead cronies, his prints echoed within his ears when he reached into his pockets to pull out a pair of blue headphones that fit snugly into his ears. Rolling both shoulders to ward off the aches within his joints, Tsukune inhaled yet again to feel the effects of the high hit him more potently this time around. Mentally counting down to predict the bang wasn't in his best interest per say, so admiring one's own work had limits and he wanted to out before the police showed up in this part of the city.

"_I wonder if that thumb drive has anything on it?" _He thought to himself calmly trying to figure it out.

But in the end he shrugged, "Well I shouldn't care too much. Because after all, the best edge a man can have is..."

The building behind him exploded in an inferno of orange and yellow as the heat saturating his back in a glow of ominous proportions.

He adjusted his hood to stop it from falling backwards just as a pair of brown orbs glowered happily underneath the darkness the clothe provided. Tsukune couldn't help but smile at the flames licking up towards the sky. The stars were shining brightly on the cold night. Even the moon itself was almost full and he enjoyed the blissful harmony that the city entitled to those living within its confines. What a life to live and to eventually die in when the time came calling, it never ceased to do what it was meant too.

For those living amongst the area well, at least they'd have a good show to wake them up. Shrugging as he thought this while walking out of the alleyway, the young criminal stopped for a moment. Sighing lightly here it was when he exhaled deeply to look back at the flaming mass that was once a safe house. He didn't feel particularly emotional about it, the lack of really feeling anything other than boredom certainly made the case for someone like him. Throughout his tenure within the dark streets of the city, the city of Tokyo did he learn one thing about trying to control its vast black market wealth and to take piece of the pie which was the cold cash flowing like a river.

The best edge a man could have against anything or anyone was, "A jaded edge."

**End Prologue**

**Author's Note: **Sometimes I just can't let something die without making an effort to revive it.

I like to say this a spiritual successor to my older Rosario story that I have removed, that said story for all intensive purposes is dead due to the fact it's been years since I last updated it. But I still have an urge in me to attempt one decent Rosario and Vampire story before I ever consider trying to go beyond into a professional writing career. Believe me I do want to attempt that but unfortunately writing as a hobby is one thing, a job is another.

It's definitely a challenge to portray any standard cliche hero protagonist in canon into something twisted, just twisted enough to make everyone interested. Tsukune Aono in this story is what I'd consider an AU, or possibly just different altogether in that sense. However he still has elements of his canon self, rarely at times but I don't think I have to explain what he could be right now. Most of you are either hooked by him, interested or simply don't care to make an assumption. The point is I'm still trying to test the waters in what I'm preparing for the future.

So leave a review, tell me your thoughts and I'll continue regardless.


	2. Chapter I

**Rosario and Vampire**

**Jaded Edge**

**Chapter I**

Tsukune Aono sat in his casual clothes within an cafe that was unexpectedly open during the later hours of the night, he relaxed while tipping his hat backwards to adjust his headphones. Music mildly played as he studied work online, the work related to his 'business' per say as a rising crime lord in his own right. On the screen was an active chat room mainly used for meetings. Usually one to three people were active within the server based for the said communication, it wasn't anything high up but merely a formal calling to see who was active in the area. Basically a social gathering to check up on things, plus occasionally jobs were listed or sent his way viva 'suggestions' to people who wanted things cleaned up.

His cell phone lay next to the laptop that he was currently on, the ring-tone had been set to vibrate for the moment as he occasionally checked it. Text messages were a given in this day and age, but apart from that he enjoyed the relative peace. Yawning lightly he rubbed both eyes to ward off the urge to go back to his apartment and sleep, it was only several blocks away at the most and it never hurt to consider enjoying the comfort of home. Although that concept made him wince internally, home wasn't a word he associated with comfort, not in this life time and he'd be damned to think it ever turn out that way for him,

"_Ugh, don't think about that. No need to spoil your day, just focus on this thumb drive. Might as well take a peak at it, nothing is happening right now."_

A hot steaming coffee lay to the opposite side of his dominant hand, so eagerly he began to drink it with a content expression. It didn't taste overly sweet, but it was more oriented with caffeine to make anyone's day all the more active or in his case, keep him awake. He cracked his free hand's knuckles to ward off the stiffness his joints tended to get, nothing major really, it just made him feel at ease in the simplest terms.

"Alright, let's see what surprises you're holding together."

He held up the simple drive before plugging it into the laptop, it didn't take long before the window popped up for him to inspect it. Sipping the coffee while eying the folders, he noticed that they're had to be literally _hundreds _of them and he whistled out loud, "Damn man, that's a lot of crap for me to go through. Talk about being detailed, I wonder what this all means." He scrolled down several lengths to see really sporadic words that didn't make much sense due to the coded that the files were made up, so it was really fragmented words that honestly made no sense. Rarely did he notice a word that was recognizable at times.

Absently he clicked on one folder that had a word called, 'Eden'.

And what came up made Tsukune narrow his eyes, "_What the fuck?"_

Images of an old poem of sorts appeared, like really old images that were cataloged in some foreign country that he had next to no clue to imagine. Tracing down the pages to notice several highlighted words like 'origin' and 'seals' which basically made no sense to him, none whatsoever in the least. Blinking a bit surprised when he came up to a sketched image of a person in a hood, it looked like a guy or something but, Tsukune could only take a wild guess. Half the high words were in another language that required some specialist who did this for a living, so officially call him curious! Oh he knew for certain he'd probably send a request out to translate these files.

Backing out of the folder, he went to another one that had two words he recognized.

_"Fairy Tale?"_

Intently scanning over the page, he began to mummer to himself as the data flowed. Right off the bat the young crime lord honestly snorted in disbelief, "Okay, just what the hell is Fairy Tale? It sounds so stupid." He was looking around at images of buildings in various countries, he noticed several were in Chinese and his native Japanese, plus a few in western styled names as well. Humming thoughtfully he double clicked on a high lighted page, it displayed numerical values and most of it applied to currencies across the world in the present. Things were only required for him to ask more questions, that natural humane feeling called curiosity got the better of his self and he probed deeper within the said files on the thumb drive.

It seemed he was looking at several projected income earnings for a company of some sorts.

"_Holy shit."_

And these earnings indicated a massive amount of cash.

According to the preliminary findings he was witnessing, this Fairy Tale corporation was in the woods to make billions within the next few months and what not. He had to blink a few times to make sure his brain processed that number right, billions of dollars in _different_ currencies apart from his own country and right there indicated a gold mine. He whistled very impressed at the amounts, now the fun part became in how did he get a chunk of that cash for himself? God damn, if this wasn't an opportunity to start finding out when and where, he'd be a drunken priest who offered candy to kids. Even though that image certainly made him shiver uneasily.

Just what person would accept anything from a drunk priest in that sense?

Slowly he started to chuckle when his eyes passed over certain folders, he copied and pasted them into the chat box with a caption next to it. He wrote in it, 'Mystery Info.' and sent it into the chat room, sooner or later someone associated with his own group would crack the codes. He wasn't the smartest computer wizard around, but he knew when to make it to his advantage, sides coding would take time and he'd learn it eventually. Tsukune could learn only if he was really into it, nothing could be easily learned unless one had the will to desire such talents in their lives. Working hard tended to pay off in many ways, it never hurt at all to consider doing what was considered important.

He went back into the folder to randomly go through several more to pass the time, ideally he'd have hoped for more numbers to indicate just how much this Fairy Tale corporation had in its accounts. That prospect for a large cyber crime really made the reward and risk value sky rocket, if that was pulled off just right than hello massive pay day! Just thinking about it made him grin stupidly, it never hurt to dream and a man had the right to a dream, if it was within reason to attain of course.

Some time went by before anything came to his interest, so Tsukune leaned back into his chair to stretch his arms in the mean time. Eventually the thought came to him to check on the chat room this time around, he blinked tiredly before bringing it up on screen and long behold, activity had been registered inside the social media app.

A screen appeared and one that wasn't a local in his server.

"I don't recognize this screen name! Just who the hell is this?"

Something didn't seem right when he noticed a single user online, the name 'Impaler' didn't register inside his head for contacts he had in the underground crime rings. Narrowing his eyes on the name a small yet definitive 'ping' appeared in a message, Tsukune read the single line of text and he immediately froze in stunned horror...

"_Stealing things that are not your own, is not a good thing kid."_

Glaring silently he whispered to himself, "Stealing? Wait, oh no fucking way, please don't tell me that it's that flash drive. Then that means whoever is this, knows about me? No, had to catch me on a camera or something. Oh you gotta be shitting me."

He glanced around him discreetly to not see anyone of the ordinary, only a few patrons were around and many of them were in small groups. This left to the idea that the drive was bugged, somehow and he had just got himself caught stupidly. However he got intrigued to reply in kind, so idly he typed in a response to the lone user inside the chat room, "_And hacking into __**my**__ privately owner server is just as bad, pal."_

Another ping lit up his screen as Tsukune turned off all the media players and what not to focus all his attention the screen. His nerves were alive with anxiety, someone had knowingly hacked into a server that less than _six _people in the world knew it's address and password, Koizumi hadn't been one of the admins which knew the password changes. Tsukune personally always did them once a week to keep up on the times, if things were hot than that process was once a day or twice if he got paranoid. Things tended to get done more so in a dangerous fashion when he had been threatened, or treated to an unexpected shock.

He got back to read the message, it turned out to be bad. "_True, but I doubt any law enforcement in Tokyo would take the word of a criminal. I like your attitude kid, yet do me a favor, take that flash drive out of your laptop and leave it where it is."_

Son of a bitch.

Now it had been confirmed, someone knew about him.

That drive's files must have had a malware, or spyware encoded program within the folders when they were being downloaded. It was anti-piracy to prevent theft of information, the files were legit but the encoded traps 'broadcast' the location of the machine using the tainted files and he'd hadn't considered how valuable this drive actually was in the first place. Tsukune leaned back in his seat, he replied back while being very self-aware of his surroundings now.

If anyone or anything seemed out of place.

He typed back a response while folding his arms, "_Well, isn't that kind of you to strike a hard bargain for me to accept, so quit bullshitting me! You want whatever is on here, so offer me something worth my wild and I'll consider it."_

A grin wormed it's way onto his face, let's see how this guy wanted to play hard ball. He doubted any corporate executive would be that hard to avoid, the internet tended to grant false bravado. Cracking both knuckles out of reflex, he started to pack all of his loose belongings to make a quick getaway and possibly destroy this laptop immediately. This was the low end spare one after all, he had one for fun and the other for more serious business.

Contingencies were so damned useful.

"_An offer? Fine. You get to live, or else."_

Alright now there was a difference between being coy and negotiating, yet that third option of being threatened never settled well with him. Tsukune twitched his jaw left to right to ward off that urge to tell this guy to go off himself in a hole somewhere, instead he started to chuckle for no reason and understandably started to leave this cafe. The lap top would serve as a decoy in order to lure out anyone wanting to find him, plus his home wasn't that far off and it'd be plenty of time to get out in time, to find another safe house or something within the city.

Making sure he had everything set to go, he typed back a reply that mirrored his inner emotions.

"_Two things, pal. One, come get it for yourself asshole. And secondly, don't threaten me over a chat room, so I say go fuck yourself."_

Once he set that reply, the response he got back made him shiver and what got him to have a trace of sweat run down his neck was the exact words. Tsukune felt his stomach lurch when he realized that perhaps he'd had provoked something a little too _hasty_ for once, it'd had been done and usually he could handle the problems that willing came to him. However it was the problems that he invited onto himself that tended to be a bit more difficult, at least from experience and it never ended well enough to say it'd be worth the effort.

Involuntarily his body trembled once the text came back as he moved away.

"_As you wish kid, see you soon."_

That user logged off without hesitation.

Out of all the strangest things to occur on the internet, or anything related to that subject that certainly had been the most rattling chat room he had ever deal with. Paranoia started to creep into his mind, the kind that certainly didn't make well with what he had in store for some ass clown that threatened him over a measly flash drive. However that information alone certainly would pay off, he felt it inside his gut for real and he grinned rather excitedly, he knew important meant expensive.

Expensive meant pay day from the right buyer!

He walked out of the cafe eying his back just in case anyone wanted to follow him out, surprisingly not a soul did much to his curiosity. Whoever that Impaler user had been, it seemed he could track the laptop via its IP address and he had a hunch if whoever was tracking it would be keeping tabs on the location. So an expendable laptop wasted for his safety could be said to be worth it, but the damn thing had cost him almost a grand in total. Which came to a subject that Tsukune Aono had a small pet peeve, in wasting money and getting nothing back for a return of said cash, so he liked to spend when it mattered into his life.

Greed.

Some called it a sin, others called it a life but he called it his own self-preservation to stay ahead in the game of the criminal underworld.

Consistently he checked over his shoulder to see the empty street, not a single body or sign of anyone following him and he couldn't spot anything out of place. Tsukune didn't feel at all comfortable of all a sudden, his gut had screamed at him to move out of the open and he obeyed the said instincts by going into a full on running sprint for a whole city block! Hell, he had ran this fast in quite some time to be honest and it didn't make him feel better, the young teen checked behind him yet again to see nothing.

"_Yeah, I'm hauling ass and getting the hell out of here. Jesus Christ, am I that scared this much because finally someone tracked me down? Even better, the stupid part is that it wasn't for taking care of a snitch, but it'd be a god damned flash drive of all things. Talk about getting screwed over..."_ He lamented to himself in an irritating tone, the sooner he got back to his apartment the faster a new safe house would be ideal to hide away in. There were several within the city as most of them were boarded up places or the occasional small time house that certainly had livable conditions, plus top it all off, he had to find someone willing to dig into the USB drive in his pocket.

Inhaling deeply and exhaling sharply, a rhythm came to be when he finally reached the apartment complex that his apartment was at currently. Slipping into the lobby, the manager on call tonight waved at him in a greeting, the middle aged guy wasn't half bad until one gave him a joint to mellow out. Long story short, Tsukune withheld a grin to know that the manager was what many considered a, 'one hit wonder' and it never failed to not have him laugh.

"Having a good evening, Mister Aono?"

Said person only shrugged while panting a bit, "No more then usual, decided to go for a run on the way back. You mind doing me a favor, sir?" The young criminal took in a few breathes to move to the elevators that were in working condition, he barely caught the nod from the manager who was more than helpful at his job.

"It's my job to look after the tenants, Mister Aono. So by all means, what do you need?"

Tsukune grinned, the manager of this place always did his job very well as any good man,"Can you give me a heads up if anyone's asking me by my name? I think I might have some friends around, I'd appreciate if you text me the warning, remember what happened last time?" The last time he wasn't given a heads up about people wanting to meet him, or hang out with him was a unique experience he'd wish to forget. That memory certainly got him a bit less than pleased, considering that a joke had been played on him from a few friends.

Having an attractive yet paid prostitute to walk into his apartment when he was in the shower, that day wasn't a good day at all and he almost flipped on the woman. Granted she was attractive again, but he for all he knew the woman wasn't clean, least in the whole sexual transmitted disease department. Mentally sighing at that picture, he had just turned fifteen almost a year ago in that incident and to be fair, he wanted to go his own pace when it came to having a relationship. He could never picture himself as that type of guy, he tried to think of himself as boyfriend material? God he'd rather go jump off a cliff just to prove a point otherwise.

As much as the idea wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Sure, it's not a problem."

Nodding once to the manager did the young man quietly move onto the elevators to let out a silent exhale of relief, least he'd have some warning if anyone appeared. Anyone who didn't belong around this neighborhood for one, so better any warning then nothing at all and it never hurt to exploit resources to do a task effectively. Taking one last look into the lobby itself, nothing was out of place at all which was what he liked.

The doors leading to the elevator pinged as they opened, he stepped inside to take it to the fourth floor. Riding up towards home wasn't bad, slight vibrations came and went like usual much to his small smile. Coming back to a place called a home wasn't really the best way for him to accept how shitty life got, yet sometimes he knew when to get off the grid to disappear. In this case he had to leave immediately, so he knew what he had to do to not leave any traces behind and if he were truthful, he'd miss this place for real.

Within minutes he appeared onto his floor, he noticed several gangsters of sorts lingering in the hallways moving in between rooms and what not. They were hired muscle technically, yet unofficially the small time gang served as private warning to him and most of those guys weren't bad folks. Tsukune had to recall this gang which called themselves, the Hounds, a bunch of wannabes that initially were merely kids playing gangster in a closest. Now when they wanted to mess with him, those kids got slammed into reality and long story short, the original leader got his ass handed to him on a silver platter. So fortunately for the rest of them weren't in the same mentality so as a result he got them weapons, drugs and the occasional news to try to expand outwards to take on the larger gangs in the lingering area.

If they reported to him when he called them out for it. It merely boiled down to be a win-win relationship that served it's purpose. The purpose that simply earning more cash on the side, gaining some loyal bodies that were easy to maintain and for once, he'd indulge himself in trying to become more organized in crime over that span of time. Originally that had been his first group to manage before hitting up other dealers to band together to earn more cuts, just as that saying of practice made perfection.

Walking down the hallways, he idly waved off several of the said gangsters who nodded their heads at him in a respective manner. Again unofficially he ran the gang that been trying to get onto its feet, so in truth many of the gangsters looked to him for whatever reasons they deemed to themselves. Soon enough he came to his door unlocking the locks via his keys that were fished from his pants pockets and stepped inside the apartment itself.

"Home sweet home."

That phrase met a bitter taste, it'd wouldn't be home for much longer.

Tsukune looked around to see his near spartan like apartment greet him with an empty feeling, he quickly moved to the bedroom to pull out a dark green duffel bag used to stuff his clothing into it. Well mainly the clothes he used as the Courier, plus a few spare shirts and necessities to make do in his meager life. All of his cash went into the criminal underground, so personal wealth or riches technically didn't fit into his bill, for good reason mainly.

The less thing he owned, less likely evidence or clues were traced back to him via a raid by the cops.

Biggest mistake any gangster, or criminal was leaving incriminating evidence all over the damned place they crashed at. Now always that certainly was not a smart move, so he kept his apartment to the the bare minimum and practically lived like a humble person getting by in life. All in all it was technically true, compared to most people who lived the life he did. He exhaled to ward off the exhaustion inside his body, the packing took less than five minutes mainly and the only thing that took the longest was stuffing some _extra_ objects he'd use to get around, if he failed in finding a safe house.

Extra wads of cash, a few rolled up joints and plenty of magazines loaded with his weapons ammunition. He prepared for anything that could have happened, but in the end he had to go with the flow in which he wanted plenty of lead ready to shot off. Carrying a bit more weight seemed unproductive, so when he re-questioned the idea to stuff more magazines into the bag he mentally chanted, "_When in doubt, do it."_

And he followed that advice.

Securing most of the stuff within the bag's interior, Tsukune brought it out of his room and placed it to lean against his small table that bordered the kitchen and living room. A cheap yet durable table, it had been serving its purpose for a few months and it was a shame he'd be leaving it behind. Furniture tended to last in his apartments, it always caused a headache to find replacements. Mentally shrugging those thoughts off, the young crime lord got a can of chilled cola out of the refrigerator to settle his troubles.

The other laptop had been already packed, two separate bags for each and it never failed to be prepared.

Tsukune sighed deeply as he scratched the side of his neck in contemplation, "Cola always can get my spirits up, now only question is whether I should high tail it now, or let the others know."

Better safe then sorry, he fetched his better laptop to get it on and send out messages via email to his associates who were apart of the collaborative effort. The screen booted up within a few minutes as he rapidly went through the applications to send the general message, '_I've been made and everyone get off the grid. Contact you when I can, info be released when I'm in the clear. No bullshit.'_ He had to type this rather accurately before highlighting several emails to spend the massive heads-up, Tsukune yawned loudly when that task was done. Only thing left to do would have been determining the best time to get the hell out of this neighborhood.

Damn shame, the place wasn't half bad to live a quiet life in either.

"Ah fuck it, I never liked staying in one place for too long anyways. Playing rent gets old."

In the end why did it matter, the world kept on spinning and he earned his way through whatever means. Turning off the laptop, its battery still around its full mark did he start to pack that away as well for safe keeping. Idly he flipped the thumb stick a few times to inspect one last time, the slick surface seemingly was polished and it was one of those higher end tools, it stored about a terabyte of information alone. Now that he realized it, the damn thing was completely full based on the free space left when he was going through it and god almighty that screamed insanity!

How did one terabyte on a USB drive have that much information?

"Guess I can take a nap or something...", Unfortunately the sentence got cut off when his phone vibrated!

Just as a single thought went through his mind, "_Oh crap."_

Picking up the cell phone, he answered it while going to his door in the mean time. His hands started to lock the bolt, the knob and the horizontal linked chain that had been added for people who liked to kick down doors, Tsukune merely said one word, "Hello?"

"I'm waiting down stairs, kid."

This voice sent shivers up his back at how _casually _faked it had been, Tsukune felt his heart lurch in a painful direction and for once he'd wished he had kept his mouth shut. Tightening the grip on the door knob, the pressure made it groan in protest when he spoke, "I think you got the wrong number, I don't know who this is."

A chuckle came over the line, "You'd like that wouldn't you? But I'm afraid the manager of the tenants here says otherwise."

The feint gurgling could be heard through the phone in the background, also screaming started nearby as well. Tsukune felt his heard race when he realized that whoever wanted this USB had indeed come personally and he didn't sound happy. That came to pass when the speaker on the other end informed him, "I don't know who you are exactly kid, but I'm going to level with you. Every single person in this building is going to end up dead, regardless of what you say to me, I gave you an option to drop that drive but you wanted to play hard ball. I understand, so I hope you understand that I am not in a mood to play games."

Fists clenched so tight that the knuckles popped, Tsukune began to grit his teeth to the point where he nearly chipped his canine tooth, "Well, well, well aren't you the big man to come here. So you want to start shit with me and get folks who aren't apart of this involved? Sorry pal, that's not my style and you aren't worth my time, so because of that go fuck yourself."

After speaking he bolted immediately dropping the phone before rushing over towards his stove, he violently yanked the panel off to see the interior. Searching for the light red plastic tube, he viciously tore it up to slice it open with his pocket life, methane gas surged into the room as it gave off a shimmering smoke and the smell kicked in. Once he did this Tsukune sprinted towards his room throw open his closet to drag out a canister of gasoline along with a bottle that had a rag stuffed two thirds inside.

Panting slightly as sweat dripped down his face, he placed the full canister leaning directly next to the stove and used the home made molotov to do its job. Frantically he hurried to take out the lighter inside his pocket which he shielded away from the methane came to burn the said rag in a glow of orange. Heat scorched his face at the intensity of the flame, so he placed it directly on the counter where his door lead into. Keeping it barley tilted on the edge, so when the door came open the glass would break onto the floor and he had a special trail to lead it for a bang.

Muted screams echoed in the hallway making it sound like hell had arrived to check in.

Growling angrily, "Son of a bitch! I don't know who this bastard is, but I'm going to make him wish he hadn't fucked with me. Guy's got balls the size of marbles if he wants to do this crap."

He kicked the container of gasoline over before stabbing his knife into the plastic exterior, the gushing liquid splashed over the floor as a result. Tsukune quickly got over to his duffel bag and smaller bag that had the laptop, he got them slung over his shoulder while moving towards his bed room. He locked that door as well, sliding the window vertically up he climbed onto the fire escape that lead to the lower floors and directly behind the building towards an alley down below.

If he could get the down the street, he'd have a getaway bike for a clean break.

"Guess this rules out the cops, no way they'd start doing this. Not to mention this isn't some random psychopath walking in with a shogun, plus I know I never heard of any Yakuza family getting this pissed. So what the fuck gives?" Even though the time to be asking questions wasn't right, he couldn't help it for once in his life to ask what the hell was he up against. It just wasn't in the normal of all things but he had to wing it as always when it came to the world.

Shaking his head he rapidly descended by leaping over steps and jumping down them at a running pace, his eyes momentarily closed when a gust of wind howled into his ears. Grunting while keeping his hat on to cover the said body part, Tsukune briefly looked at the other tenants in their apartments or at least the windows exposing the interior of the rooms on the lover floors...

And he promptly stopped in shock.

"_Whoa!"_

Every single panel of glass literally as far as he could see were splattered in blood! Crimson rivets of human blood were smearing the interior in a mocking fashion, a perverse act of brutality and it blended to show a practical slaughter house. On any other day Tsukune would have imagined that to be the thought of some delirious person, but reality tended to be just as sick as humanity who lived within in it. An urge to vomit came to pretty close to the surface yet he held it back with a great effort. Soon enough more details came to light as he heard screams over to his right hand side.

He just caught the freshest splatter of crimson to slap against the interior window.

And an arm slid down severed from whoever was inside.

A savage yet enraged grin arose when he wished all to hell that whoever did was doing this, he'd beg the devil for a fair shot to cut the bastard to size! Some bastard wanted the thumb drive for a reason, a reason worth slaughtering folks that were particularly not involved with criminal activity! He was impressed but for the sake of his own consciousness in using sheep as a shield...

Tsukune Aono vowed right then and there he'd level the son of a bitch, when he found out.

Spitting over the side of the railing, he continued his way downwards the ground all the same ignoring the agonizing screeches of human throats above. It got to a point where it seemed to be a methodical slaughter, the intervals he could mentally predict and it got him more than appreciative to haul ass to the stored away getaway bike for good measure. At some point he knew this fire escape transitioned to a single latter, so thankfully his gloves could handle the strain of sliding down and avoiding his palm's flesh in not being burned off due to the friction against metal.

Sighing deeply the latter came to be on the second floor, briefly he noticed body parts against the nearest window and the kick to the balls came in the form of a knowledge. That apartment had been a family of four, one mother and three kids raising since the bastard of a sperm donor had left the country. Tsukune knew this because he had _requested _a previous manager to let the rent be covered by his own funds, honestly is was one of his monthly good deeds to appease the big man upstairs. While not religious per say, the young crime lord definitely liked the idea of keeping divine luck on a good note since he'd be more of a dick if that wasn't so.

Also keeping karma appeased never hurt as well.

Slipping onto the ladder, the young man took a moment to inhale deeply, "_Fucking heights! Why in the hell am I scare of heights of all things? God damn it!"_

Underneath his gloves all of his knuckles were whiter than hell itself, he grinned before letting his grip slackened to allow gravity to do the rest. That sensation of falling hit him in his guts, air whooshed by his ears into a dull roaring as the wind gusts added to the misery, just as colors mixed into a bland swirl when he slid down the two story ladder. Regardless of how he had prepared for such a route out of the apartment building, that god awful burning hit right through his gloves and Tsukune resisted to scream for several spine busting seconds.

But he allowed a howl of frustration when his hands instinctively retracted towards his body and he slammed into the ground back first, thankfully nothing broke as he hissed out words, "Holy hell! Never again! Never fucking again!" Shaking both hands for a moment he looked up to see how much time he had left, he'd wager not a lot based on the ever growing painted of twisted windows covered in human life bloods. The whole side of the building looked like a twisted asylum for doctors butchering patients for the sheer gall of it all, not a pretty picture in other words.

"_Move your ass Aono, leg it out man!"_

With that mental motivation he bolted towards the alleyway, his feet were crushing stone and trash alike if it was in his way. He made no subtle movements in order to sprint at the fastest speed he could, his lungs burned ferociously to counter-act his minds will to move as humanely as possible. Blurry buildings zipped past his peripherals when he looked back up towards his apartment, the bloody trail of windows had reached his floor finally!

Damn!

Whoever was up there knew how to work efficiently, so color him impressed.

Panting lightly he came up to a series of trashcans, half a dozen or so covered in black bags of garbage laid out near a corner that lead to the main street. Traffic still went by like nothing was wrong, Tsukune smiled when he nimbly lifted the third trash-bin to reveal a set of keys, while wildly tossing everything over to the side with sweating crawling down his face. What was revealed was merely a second rate motor bike meant to get some speed, at the cost of having to be a gas guzzler compared to most things riding on the streets of Tokyo.

Easy to hide, easy to ride and easy to take in stride.

"Oh contingencies, I fucking love you!"

Yanking the bike out of its place, the ignition came to life once he got onto the seat to get himself prepared to leave. Kicking several bags off the side sitting upright he had to adjust his duffel to avoid it hitting his knees, anything less than balanced would become his skull cracked over the pavement road in the near future. Everything seemed to be order despite the circumstances of a rushed getaway, Tsukune smirked once he realized that everything was ready to go...

An explosion erupted behind him!

Glancing backwards to see a miniature fireball exploded outright where his apartment was located, the mass of orange and yellow created a small shock wave that made him briefly wobble to the side. Due to the glare of the said man made inferno, his eyes traced for any sign of movement. Occasionally glass or granite rained down to hit against objects, quickly the debris filtered onto the ground and he felt the heat of the blaze even at where he sat watching.

Grinning rather devilishly, the reflection of the blaze illuminated his brown orbs and he had to comment,"Oh hell yeah! Now _that_ is awesome." Fire raged within the former confines of his former home, the smoke clogging up the sky in a disgusting black with pieces of wood falling to the ground in a burning glory and the smell of it all certainly reminded him of a cook out. He inhaled deeply the sensation for a moment longer, but something caught his eye to put all sense of enjoyment to rest.

Tsukune watched a _person_ jump _four_ stories to the ground.

"_What the hell? No way, just no way did I see that!"_

Said person who casually brushed off soot, or dust from the explosive surprise just moments beforehand. The young crime lord had a look of absolute disbelief that twisted into a smile that certainly made him shake his head, _"It's official! That there, is something you don't see everyday!_" There was no way in hell that could have been possible! No damned person, least he knew for sure could do that but for the love of god, he got proven wrong. Tremors rooted him to the spot as he watched slightly petrified and intrigued, to see the person stand on two feet while looking up at the blazing inferno.

Just then a second person leaped down to the side of the other...

And Tsukune felt his jaw drop, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! That's so fucking bull!"

This second figure was dressed up in some sort of white clothing, he couldn't exactly tell but to the start contrast of a black clothed on the side it looked dirtied. Dust, soot and possible burnt marks scorched certain portions of the second figure, who seemingly had blond hair? Tsukune blinked to make sure he wasn't going blind in the process, blond hair with white clothing and it seemed to be a woman? Officially at the point of no return, the young crime lord considered checking into a hospital to get laser eye surgery when the person next to the blond lit up a _cigarette? _He noted a flame lingering on the black clothed person's hand, but the general body frame indicated he was a guy at the least.

The blond in white seemed to be flailing around childishly much to his narrowed eyes, the man seemed to be merely taking the jump from the burning build with relative ease and gestured around them. If Tsukune had to assume anything, the blond was holding her white clothing which seemed to be a dress now that he realized it, she was holding it up the man and seemingly pouting about it. Almost like she was disappointed in having burn scorched marks after jumping from a burning building, he thought he was going a bit more insane than necessary.

He finally decided he wasted enough time admiring, he moved to get the bike geared to go. It seemed like only a second had passed before a soft breeze washed over the backside of his neck, ignoring that urge to shiver he got his hands around the bike's handle.

Then a voice came out of nowhere.

"Excuse me little boy, my friend and I are looking for someone who has something of ours. Do you mind waiting for a moment for me to fix my dress?"

Both brown orbs went wide as he looked over to the side, his face paling to see a tanned blond woman who was casually fixing her dress. Elbow length gloves tried in vain to smudge off the scorched singes on her legs, whose sight made him look on in sheer disbelief to see the tanned skin perfectly fine! Not a scratch or burned skin cell, Tsukune almost felt his stomach lurch when the woman's angelic smile came upon his terrified expression.

"_How the fuck did she move that quick and the far, without me seeing it! That's...that's impossible..."_

Watching as the woman hummed a happy tune to herself, a pair of red reptilian slitted eyes met his own and he almost felt his heart stop immediately. Tsukune watched as she beamed innocently. Just so when his eyes met her own in a fleeting glance it made his body freeze in an instinctive terror, what in the hell was this woman to make him feel this terrified?

He had to think of something to stall her, it had to be something so stupid it'd have to work because no one would expect it. Thoughts mixed into a potent whirlpool before he finally found some words to reply as in fact he even smile warmly to the white dressed woman who tilted her head at his expression. Which was the plan, "You know, I think I do know someone who can help you but you seem like a nice girl. So I have to ask you something, do you want to see a magic trick?"

His offer was met with something rather oddly shocking, "Magic trick? Oh are you a witch, warlock or one of those half breeds? I'd never have thought that one would be living amongst humans! I mean are are you a witch, really?"

Her bubbly attitude threw him off briefly although those terms about what she described about him he kept to himself. There'd be a time and a place to figure that out, so in the end he obliged her. After all what better way to be a nice guy then was to merely offer a heart swelling grin that was incredibly forced on his part, "Good guess, but no! I am a Magician who likes to entertain people, slight difference, but do you want to know what trick I have in store?"

A single nod of excitement came into picture as he smirked mentally at the woman.

"I'm going to make myself disappear."

The blond's expression was in awe, "Really? I've never heard of a spell that can do that? Can you show me please, please before I have to talk to my friend over there!"

Tsukune instructed her seriously, he kept his tone serious which was to get the woman's full attention. He hardly could keep that shit-eating type of grin off his face though, it really almost messed up this trick. "Sure. All you need to do is count to three and close your eyes, can you do that? It's really important for you to do what I tell you, then I'll answer you about whoever you're looking for. Alright?"

She gave another nod. He grinned almost happily, "You're amazing! So, ready? One, two, two and a half..."

Both of this slit red eyes closed happily...

"...and three! See ya!"

Hands brought upon the bike's engine, it roared to life as he sped off without looking back! Completely he ignored all sounds rushing by him as he focused on the main street ahead of him. He floored the bike's throttle to the limit easily passing the threshold going over sixty down the narrow alley zipping around the corner, several cars honked their horns or someone yelled at him. Tsukune didn't care as he kept his eyes trained ahead to narrowly move between traffic as cars or trucks honked their horns at him.

However due to the potent mix of emotions and thoughts surging inside his mind, he didn't give a damn about those people.

"_Holy hell, it worked!"_

Air whipped past both ears to create a dull roaring, idly he moved into a one way street and zipped past several cars whose occupants looked at him in sheer wonder. Tsukune didn't give a rat's ass to the people beeping their horns or cursing him, he had to get the hell out of this area and he'd be damned to not at least get some pay back on these 'Fairy Tale' bastards, whoever the flying fuck they were. He didn't stop until he was going well over sixty pushing onto seventy down the main avenues in Tokyo, luckily enough he had to avoid certain areas from the local cops.

Turning onto a side street, the bike sped over a puddle of water as it sprayed him in the face briefly. A chill went through his neck as the droplets went down his neckline, he had to ideally shake his shoulders to ward off flinching.

Still he kept his grin in place, "Only bad thing I have to answer for, is that I disappointed a beautiful woman. Oh well, I'm sure I can make it up somehow." He spoke to himself during the whip lash of air and turned onto another street to narrowly avoid another car on the road, yet another horn came to life at the expense of an angry driver. Tsukune could have told the guy in the said car, but all he had to do was merely raise his middle finger while driving by.

That was more his style to deliver a reply.

Side skirting the main bulk of traffic, the young crime lord rode his motorbike through the side streets and alleyway of Tokyo, consistently going a fast clip to put as much ground as possible away from his old home. The last thing he needed was to have a car sneaking up behind him or something, god forbid he'd have to contend with that type of crap. His getaway bike wasn't meant to outperform cars, it essentially got him from point A to point B at a moderate pace for a cheap amount of cash. Plus the gas mileage sucked all the way to the moon and back, it wasn't meant for that type of drive.

"_Alright, let's see what are my options now. I can get to another safe house, or get out of the city. I bet some of the boys would be at the safe house yet I can't risk opening this thumb drive, or I'll have bimbo blond painting the interior bright red. Oh man, fuck man I just called that woman a bimbo? Really not cool Tsukune, not cool at all..."_

That woman certainly stuck out as gorgeous yet something bothered him not that he realized it. It caused him to reflect back on her face moments ago, the cheerful exterior yet it was those orbs that stood out to keep him rooted on said detail.

Her eyes were bright red.

Seemed to be more like red slits...

"_What kind of person can jump four stories, have a pair of red eyes that look reptilian and have no injuries related to said jump, plus an explosion of a ruptured gas line in a confined place? Son of a bitch, I have no idea but I plan to find out, Fairly Tale huh? You guys want to come after me for a fucking thumb drive, congratulations you earned my attention to get shot."_

Coming to an intersection, Tsukune had to make a choice on whether to get out of Tokyo and essentially wait for the heat go down, whatever Fairy Tale was, they'd be waiting for him to plug in the thumb drive to nail him. Also add the fact his sever possibly was now compromised, thank god he kept his bank information completely separate from the servers own cloud storage or else, he'd have been fucked royally. Moving on to a more pleasing thought, the young Aono considered taking the metro rail out of the city into another region altogether to get away from anywhere familiar that could be used to track his whereabouts.

The cops had done this a few times so he was used to that fact.

But this time around it wasn't the same thing.

Inside his mind he knew this wasn't the local police department, cops didn't slaughter dozens of tenants to be methodically taking out any lose ends over a thumb drive. Hell, if the manager hadn't called him via the cellphone he'd have been amongst the decorations ranging from dark crimson to a bright red smeared on a window. Scowling now, Tsukune knew he'd want payback in an equal amount of blood for the shit that was brought onto him and those folks around his apartment.

Not all of them were scum of the earth as much as he was apart of that category, those inside his apartment building weren't apart of it. It really rubbed him the wrong way to be indirectly responsible for corpses now meant to be amongst the graves to be dealt with, ignorance and innocence tended to make him feel slightly remorseful at times.

Tough shit.

Yet the world still spun onwards regardless of how were dead.

"Screw it, I'm hitting the subway to get the hell out of here. I'm not taking any chances, least until I get all the facts first. What a lovely day to start the weekend, fucking amazing!" He was grumbling that last part out since pulled onto a main street to catch the nearest intersection leading to the subway. Moving past a few cars in the process to take a right hand turn, Tsukune distinctly felt the back of his neck prickle in warning. Biting the inside his cheek, the young crime lord checked over his shoulder to see nothing, but regular commuters on their way back home from work possibly.

So why did he get the feeling he was being watched?

"_Come on Tsukune, stop being paranoid."_

Despite that urge to ignore it, paranoia had saved his skin on different occasions. Glancing around the street, several cars passed by him but unlike other days, he knew something was wrong. It was just like so many other nights when he was on the run, on the run from people trying to kill him. No force on earth could place such an instinct and have the owner dismiss it off hand so quickly...

Unless he felt that familiar stomach twisting sensation.

Tsukune immediately widened his eyes as he heard the squeal of tires, tires of a vehicle approaching from behind! He didn't need anymore provocation before jerking his bike towards the nearest side street, he didn't have to turn around to see or confirm that _someone_ had been tailing him ever since getting away from the two at the inferno that was his apartment. If there had been a time where he felt concerned, it wouldn't be now.

Because right now he was getting agitated!

Veering in between several cars, the young crime lord noted the alleyways were incredibly narrower and so would be more than sufficient to dissuade cars. Spitting off the side he guided the bike between a pair of parked trucks, the slim build of the bike and his own body easily slipped through without a hassle. He had to ignore several droplets of water hitting him in the mean time, clouds formed overhead indicating rain was well on its way.

Glaring off to the side, he managed to see a black car model screech to a halt in where he entered. Briefly shaking his head in the mean time to concentrate on where to go, Tsukune maneuvered the bike quickly to the left to take the alleys to cut through traffic, or any obstacles in his way. Times like this made him realize something rather amusing, so amusing that it made a bitter smile worm its way onto his face,"_No matter what I do, or what I've done, coming back underneath the shadows of the buildings reminds me when I first started off. Cold and hungry, living in a shanty house..."_

Turning towards the exit in which he saw the main road, Tsukune didn't hesitate to gun the bike forward to nearly get hit by an angry driver who shouted profanities at him. He didn't give a damn as he continued straight to cut into another series of side alleyways in order to avoid the roads, he had to play this smart or else he'd risk becoming road kill.

Not an appealing prospect to have brain matter spill over the pavement.

"_Should be around the next bend, if I remember right then the nearest subway station is two blocks. Take the next right and boom, I got a clean shot down the avenue to catch the evening train."_

And that was what he did.

The ride took less than several minutes to complete as he pulled up to the sidewalk, it made people stared in wonder at him as result. Seemed like they couldn't fathom a young teen driving a motorbike with bags over his shoulders, Tsukune rolled his eyes once he cut the ignition off. Rapidly he adjusted his bags to start running lightly down the steps into the metro station, last thing he needed was to be waiting for the damned thing if it wasn't already loading people up. He had to bite back a scathing remark about his timing, it wasn't worth the effort to lose his cool about what-if's.

The young criminal slipped past several people while deep in his thoughts.

"_I haven't had any type of person chase me down this quick, and persistently since I almost shot that undercover a couple years back. People that can jump thirty plus feet to the ground without breaking their legs, plus said people not taking a scratch from an explosion and having eyes that make me want to piss glass. What the fuck is on this thumb drive?" _Those questions were lingering inside him, they were gnawing at his mind like a starved dog that wanted food and it never ended. He wanted to find out the answers because it had to be valuable enough to warrant to kill people over, more so to slaughter and massacre an entire apartment complex over the piece of plastic. Eventually he'd find out, or else he'd be six feet under in some far distant grave plot.

Heading down the escalators which were already moving on their own, he moved quickly enough to bypass other commuters on their way back home. Ideally it was that time for heavy volumes of people to get in or out of the city, Tsukune wanted to be with the latter portion of the traffic. Moving down around a corner to see the platform, he noticed several crowds of people and a few empty benches near the far end of the said place.

Sighing in relief he moved towards the furthest bench to have an over-watch of the platform and keep anyone in front of him. Last thing he needed was for someone to shank him in the back, or put a piece of lead into his brain without even getting a warning. Tsukune shifted his bags over his shoulders to ward off the shivers crawling up his back, unknowingly his bags nudge against someone as he sat down. Mentally rolling his eyes he figured to at least say sorry, he didn't need to agitate some person on the bench.

Although when he looked over to see who exactly was next to him, the young criminal almost had to raise an eyebrow in disbelief. Sitting not even several feet away from him was a priest of some kind. The man, or he assumed it was a man, was silent as the grave plus he gave off a bad vibe. The vibe that this wasn't the kind of priest he'd accept candy from at all.

As the priest shifted to turn his head over at him, Tsukune replied a bit uncaring but genuinely apologetic. "Sorry for nudging you man. Didn't see you, so don't mind me."

Leaning back against the wall he rest his head against it, the young crime lord didn't do anything other than exhale out deeply. He finally had a moment to compose himself, a simple break in the lapse of running around like an idiot and enjoy breathing. Idly he noticed that the crowds were getting restless because the train would be coming soon, he hoped it'd be soon enough to skip out of town quickly.

"Running away from home, kid?" A creepy voiced spoke up, it made him nearly jolt in shock to see the priest crossing his legs to stare at him. Warily he looked to see the hood of the man kept low to hid his eyes but the grin in place said it all. Tsukune gave a bored look, "What's it to a priest? You want to offer me candy or something? I hate to say it but I'm not catholic, pal."

The priest chuckled good naturally at the crude humor, his robes shifted to merely get himself comfortable. It wasn't often that a boy no less found the need to talk to him, well to apologize for something trivial which by all rights wasn't a bad thing. "Very cute kid, but seems to me you're running away from something regardless."

Tsukune retorted, he even the mocked man for good measure. The way this guy seemed to probe for answers didn't exactly settle well into his private life, plus the guy's voice had a creeper tone to it. "And how would you figure that out _father_?"

The Priest merely grinned further before pointing down the platform of the train station, "Them."

"_Oh, hell no."_

Shutting his eyes to stop himself from letting loose a few swear words, he'd assume his measly dark soul would catch fire from the holy book the priest had and turned over to his right. His eyes burned with an aggravation that came second to fury, he was being tracked yet again over some piece of fucking plastic sitting inside his pocket. What got his attention to the far end of the train platform had came across as several men in black suits, along with sunglasses and seemed to be pushing people aside to search for someone.

Someone that probably that fit his description.

In the end his frustrations boiled down to him hissing out angrily, "Son of a bitch! They're persistent aren't they?" He didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know that men black suits appearing randomly weren't exactly normal, they were with those two from his apartment. Nothing else would have appeared as clearly in truth and it really irritated him beyond belief. And to top it all off, the priest started to chuckle as if witnessing a good joke in the works.

"Friends of yours? I'd think they're lively in searching for someone, though I wonder who and why." Tsukune promptly looked over at the man before literally raising his middle finger. He also added in a few choice words to vent his anger, "Why don't you go find some little boys and have them go fuck yourself with a cross. I'm sure you can find kids in the park, bastard pedo priest."

Yet again the robed man chuckled at the fiery attitude.

Tsukune slipped his hand inside his sweater to thumb the pistol hidden away, if these black suited men got any closer or saw him. He'd unleash some serious lead poisoning when they came close, they were close and so he'd damn the consequences of firing around regular people. A bitterness washed over his mouth as he spat to the side as the young crime lord readied for a fight.

"Have you ever attended school, kid?" That question popped up much to Tsukune's amazement, so he glanced over to the side at the priest who was stilling grinning.

Warily he replied, "Yeah I did once but I haven't been there in years. Some issues came up and let's leave it at that, I never failed classes if you're asking how I did." He kept his eyes trained on the suited men coming closer, they were being methodical in trying to find him and the crowds were a thinning barrier as time progressed. Ideally he looked towards one of the restrooms, the doors were closed and it'd be somewhat better to immediately take one out. That temptation to box himself in and do whatever he could to destroy the said box came very close, Tsukune snarled in frustration as a result.

The priest stared at the young teen in silence as an interested gleam appeared in his orbs and fortunately none of the outside eyes could detect such a gaze. Moving his hand towards a metallic cross the priest idly flicked it before speaking to the boy, "Then it's a very good thing that I'm looking for students to come to my school kid. If you're interested I can make it happen, if you wish." When he offered the choice, the young man practically turned to look at him as if he was insane. Which wasn't a fair assumption to consider despite the circumstances, whatever the case it made the priest inwardly grin at how the emotions played out on the young man's face.

"Are you fucking with me? I really hope you're not cause I'm not afraid to commit a sin." Tsukune said this incredulous to the man who laughed yet again. This one sided conversation had gotten old real quick and he wasn't in the damned mood to play wise guy with a priest who probably picked up little kids.

The simple reply came back to counter the accusation, the priest hadn't even flinched."You have a choice, I'm not worried." Tsukune wanted to punch this guy in the face for the smirk he showed, "_Oh fuck it! It's now or never!" _

Glancing back at the approaching people in black suits, the young crime lord inwardly bit the inside of his cheek, "If you can get me out of here, which I doubt but hey, sure. If you can get us by those guys, I'll be a student for you." He said this rather calmly despite the inner thoughts that were swirling inside his mind. The criminal knew outwardly showing fear or disbelief gave whoever wanted to take advantage an edge, he'd at least do this willing and see what in god name's this pedo priest had in his pocket.

And he wouldn't bet it'd be a bible...

"Excellent. Simply remain still and try not to lose your mind." The priest chuckled genuinely pleased as he did a few hand movements near his side. If Tsukune were attuned to the properties of sorcery and other such arcane arts, he'd have noticed a small shimmering haze waft over his body. Those who had the supernatural within their blood and bone could accomplish feats beyond humanity, the priest currently was one of those individuals who could such a thing daily.

Tsukune almost bolted to his feet once he saw the suited men walk right up to them, their eyes were scanning underneath their glasses and more than once their gaze went over him. With his heart racing inside of his ears, the young crime lord watched in utter shock and disbelief yet again to see the suited man continue their searches.

Sitting rooted on the bench, the crime lord was in state of pure shock. Shock in trying to figure how this all made sense in the slightest, no answers came to him in this storm of questions. "_Okay back up! What the hell is going on here? I'm literally ten feet from this guy and he doesn't see me? The fuck gives? People jumping out of exploding apartments without a scratch, a pedophile priest wannabe and this Houdini magic shit, it's too much! What have I gotten myself into here?" _Eventually the suspense he felt subsided into a numb happiness to see the suited men start to leave the area. They were clearly agitated or something of that extent, Tsukune almost felt his heart sink into hell. He had a lot of questions that wanted to be answered and most of it was in a thumb drive in his sweater pocket.

Still he felt a familiar feeling.

"I'm shocked you aren't blabbing like a coherent fool, boy. Color me entertained to see a youth keeping his mind to himself." The priest spoke up chuckling eerily, the robed man beckoned him to stand up with him and the crime lord did so. He kept his eyes trained on the robed figure next to him as the train announced its return to the station, Tsukune didn't even flinch when the horn echoed from within the tunnel.

"I'm not like most people my age." He said that as a fact so anyone would be an idiot to not hear the truth in those words.

The Priest merely looked over at his new student, the prospect in solving the puzzle standing not three feet away would be most interesting for some time. However they know had some tasks to accomplish like arranging transportation and supplying a school uniform for one. In the end the priest replied almost to casually despite wearing a smirk, "Perhaps but like all children your age, they don't realize how large the world can be at times. Yet I don't think you're concerned for how dangerous it can be."

That familiar feeling came back really quick.

"So what's this school of yours supposed to be?" Asking that question to avoid the shiver crawling down his neck, Tsukune watched as the Priest lead him onto the train that pulled to a stop. He turned at the corner of his eye to reveal the whitish orbs that made the young man freeze in his tracks, never had he seen such a detail on a person before at all.

Plus the answer that he got wasn't exactly pleasant, "The kind that I think you might like."

Tsukune knew that feeling all to well...

It was the feeling of being screwed.

**End Chapter I**

**Author's Note:** I'll be honest with you readers, I tend to over think things and I try to justify what I write sometimes. So you ever see how someone can approach a same old place, but give you a feeling that you haven't exactly been there? I'd like to think I'm at least giving some build up to Tsukune and to the Academy that contributes into the manga, but I digress. The Academy has its own unique feel to it per say, so the best way for me is to get an old place with a newer feel.

I don't need to explain the 'Priest' save for the fact he's interested, he tends to do what he wants and for the record he isn't aware of Tsukune's occupation. Plus this works both ways, Tskune doesn't know anything about monsters (save for the metaphorical sense of a man) in the current time. So whole sorcery/arcane magic route with the Priest, it's fairly plausible compared to the most obscure crap that the manga revealed via the second season into the final ending which was kind of iffy. I really didn't enjoy the ending to Rosario and Vampire, mainly due it seemed kind of cliche to me but hell I'm going to give myself a good attempt at my own endings.

But if you think that making a barrier to conceal two people is out of the question, the Priest (Mikogami) literally had a whole school concealed via next door to a city.

So sue me if you think it's not plausible.

Beyond that, I have to just hope some people find this interesting to read.

If so leave reviews, I do enjoy them.


	3. Chapter II

**Rosario and Vampire**

**Jaded Edge**

**Chapter II**

Tsukune yawned loudly while covering his mouth a bit, he had been standing at a supposed bus stop for nearly an hour now.

During that said hour he almost wanted to take a long nap if possible and it was mainly due to that Priest who put him in this place. The guy had essentially given him a uniform with the needed school supplies for the year for free, no strings were attached apparently and so he was on his way to a school. It had been probably the first attempt of him having a semi-normal life in years and this was Tsukune being honest with himself.

He adjusted the uniform briefly before keeping his hat firm to keep his ears warm, "_If someone were to tell me that I'd be hiding away in a school and having my apartment destroyed all within the same day. I'd have asked what kind of shit was the person smoking because I'd want some too. Talk about life giving you surprises."_ Adjusting his bags over his shoulders in the meantime did the young crime lord consider laying off the good stuff. However he'd be more irritated then usual to say he'd come clean, the best thing he could look forward too now was probably earning some side cash at a school. Very refined quality weed plus school kids equaled a good payday at the end of the week. That thought made him slightly shrug to himself when realized the full extent of it.

Would he really expose kids to drugs for quick cash?

In the end he smiled to no one in particular, well of course he'd do so!

Where was the fun in life if one didn't enjoy the darker wonders that the world provided? Plus the stuff wouldn't kill anyone,"_Fuck yeah, not like it's going to kill them. Bet most of them will probably get detention for sleeping late, oh hell that's the best part. Only negative effect is being sleepy, hungry or just being an idiot." _Now whoever said he'd be the saint to kids if they weren't willing to explore the wonders of his trade. An opportunity to make easy money never seemed to be a bad thing and the worst scenario he'd not force anyone to try out his products. Those who were willing were always the best payoffs, they'd always come back for more and he'd not be the forceful type to make them continue it.

It was a life choice.

Again he shrugged mainly out of reflex before glancing down the road, he could hear a bus coming and it was about damned time. Idly he cracked his neck left to right to see the vehicle pull to a stop, the doors opened and yet again Tsukune Aono nearly felt his heart stop. He couldn't believe who the damned driver looked like which practically seemed to be a carbon copy of the Priest! To further voice his disbelief, the young crime lord asked the bus driver who was smoking a cigar, "Are you related to that Pedo-Priest? I swear you two look alike and I don't say that about people often."

A gruff yet lively laughter erupted from the man, "You'd be surprised to say we don't get that a lot boy, but I have to say that's a first! In calling the Headmaster a pedophile."

The laughter shook off the man as Tsukune stepped onto the bus grinning like a bastard, he'd assume that calling any person who owned a school a pedophile would be entertaining. At the rate he'd be going, that Headmaster Priest would be regretting letting him go to a school to bust a few laughs. To further milk the nice greeting with the driver, the young crime lord also added in a few choice details. "Well to be fair if a guy a dresses like a priest, I'd pray to god to be worried. Never said to me he's not totally catholic or else I'd assume he'd offer me candy to do things. You think that would ring any bells?"

The bus driver laughed clearly enjoying the crude boy, his old friend had certainly picked an interesting soul for the academy this year. He waved the young Aono forward who went to the back of the bus to set his bags down and to relax. Easily glancing around to see that there wasn't any other student on the bus which really was grinding his patience in believing the Priest, or Headmaster for that matter had a legit school.

In fact he spoke up to the driver, "Hey isn't this supposed to be a school? Where are the rest of the others or, am I your first stop? I'm seriously considering that whoever got me here wants to fuck with me." Reaching into his pocket to take out his music player, the young Aono almost didn't catch the driver replying back. The way he tilted the mirror to catch his reflection in it unnerved him for a better lack of a word, "Don't worry sonny boy, you'll be entering Youkai Academy and it's a very scary place to be in." He said this in a rather creepy way to make Tsukune narrow his eyes in a deadpan. The driver barely phased him in the sense of trying to get him nervous, the last day or so kind of topped the whole 'spooky' creeper attitude the man was pulling off.

But he merely flipped the driver off with a grin, "Scary place huh? I hope whoever is at the academy hasn't lived in Tokyo in a box before and dealt with the nice people. Please do your job better than your pedo-brother, mister driver."

The man in question only grinned chuckling akin to the priest that Tsukune encountered, "You got guts sonny boy, but I doubt there going to be holding you together for long. So don't say I didn't I warn you."

Tsukune mentally scoffed at the warning to instead put in his headphones to lean back in his seat comfortably. Yawning once his eyes dossed off to relax in the drive as the vehicle made its all out of the city towards the lesser populated roadways. Enjoying the relaxation that started to take over, Tsukune hit the play button on his music players screen and allowed the first lyrics of the song to take him away into blissful sleep.

The driver watched as his lone pickup dozed off into sleep.

He flicked his cigar to place the ashes into a tray next to his leg. He grinned at how _normal_ the child looked at this angle, a very clever deception if he had ever witnessed such a mask in place over what wanted to be hidden and he had to give credit to his friend. Credit in choosing such a remarkable yet very different prospect for this year, it'd be fairly interesting to see how a child such as that one would do in Youkai Academy.

Briefly his eyes flashed as a surge energy shifted into the vehicle as they came into a tunnel, arcane arts were one thing he and the Headmaster of the Academy were very well acquainted in their professions. A tunneling vortex of red and black mixed into a deceptive calm as the bus had gained access into a barrier designed to make this Academy very secretive when it came to its occupants. So the bus driver took a long drag on his cigar to enjoy the flavor before allowing the boy to nap in his seat, he'd assume that in the year too come he'd be doing that more often.

Or else he'd find his grave simply delightful.

* * *

_I hurried under the down pouring rain, I really stood out way too late for once and I knew mom was going to kill me. I promised her to be home by six yet here it was almost nine at night, I really wanted to make friends since moving to this neighborhood. I sighed out of sheer resignation knowing I was going to be grounded due to breaking my promise to my mom, I'd think dad would probably laugh it off knowing I placed myself in this situation._

_It wasn't my fault that we we're playing at the park for hours and hours, I didn't have a phone like some people in this place! I mean I did feel kind of jealous for some of the other kids that had phones, so maybe I'd ask my mom for one if she'd listen to me. Then again knowing mom I'd probably get scolded first and dad would again laugh at me for tempting her temper. My dad tended to comfort me when mom stopped yelling at me for whatever reason, he told me my mother loved me and tended to go overboard on me._

_I felt like a mommy's boy and my dad had only smiled sympathetically when I told him that._

"_Way to go Tsukune, get grounded and it's only Friday! Some cool way to start a weekend, I even did well in school and this is how I tell my folks." I said this drearily but I kept my chin up, least if I did get grounded I could invite my cousin over since she always enjoyed hanging out. It was probably the one thing my mother loved about my friends overall, in staying with family and always knowing they'd be with me whenever I needed them the most. If there was a time I'd say mom or dad had a way to annoy me, well telling my cousin Kyoto to stick to me like glue was it._

_I withheld an urge to grin, Kyo liked to annoy me but I threatened to tell on her that she had sneaked out of her house one evening to visit me. I knew my parents would go crazy if I ever did that, but Kyo's parent's would have murdered her in her sleep and that would be the start. I snickered silently to know I still had that against her for about a year or two now. I felt really good to know even though we moved here, it was certainly enough to say I'd did a good job to make some friends at the new school and it never hurt as my dad said, to make new friends._

_I ran underneath a streetlight as it flickered, that one had been an indicator my house was only a block or so away. I wanted to run to avoid the rain as much as possible, it came down like it was raining cats and dogs! Basically a heavy downpour to get me soaked to the bone, I'd say it didn't bother me but mom never enjoyed me treading water into the house. I had been deathly afraid of broom sticks and mops ever since I was five years old. I never seriously thought they would hurt me with them, mom liked to dramatically spook me if I ever tracked mud or water into the hallway._

_In the end I shuddered from the cold water running down my neck, "Maybe I should watch television more to find out the weather. Ah well, the weekend still looks good, I hope."_

_Moving down the street which was usually quiet this time around, I noticed not many people having their lights on and I found that weird. Most days people were content to allow their doors unlocked since this was a good neighborhood, I never saw anyone bad or anything to say otherwise. Big reason why mom and dad moved me here closer to Kyo's family, they wanted a friendly place to leave a good impression on me for some reason. I never really thought about it, I simply shrugged to myself to then whip my head left to right._

_I felt like a dog but the rain really stunk, I knew mom would never want me to grow longer hair._

_She had fits in keeping it mid-length, to look like a 'proper' gentleman or whatever she said. My dad just laughed when I asked him if I could try to grow it out, his reply always went along the lines of, 'Do it and I'd be impressed to see your mother not notice. I have faith in you, son.' I assumed he wanted me to try it to get a good laugh, oh my dad had a sense of humor that was honest but in the way that I'd not make it to see him grin. Well to grin in an 'I told you so' type of way, I blamed my growing desire to do what I wanted at my age._

_By passing one of the neighbor's houses, I saw someone watching tv inside and the glow of it all made me sigh silently. I knew mom was going to ground me, I didn't need to be a genius to know it all and I absolutely dreaded when she'd do it. Again I shrugged to myself to walk down the back street that led to all of the backyards of the houses. It's where I played with some of the neighborhood kids when some came around to play baseball, or whatever we wanted. Generally all the adults in the houses allowed it because it was within eyesight, or whenever they told us to look out for weird people._

_However tonight I noticed something off about the backyards, all the gates were locked and many people were asleep early tonight. I frowned when I looked behind me to see the next street over having the same effect, I almost wanted to shiver again. Although it wasn't due to the rain this time around, I honestly felt really uneasy to see the darkness creep up behind me even though the streetlights were on._

_Lightning flashed above me to illuminate the entire street in a flash of purplish light and I winced as the loud bang followed. I jumped where I stood to see all the lights suddenly pop in a flash of blue as the entire neighborhood went into total darkness! I practically fell to the ground when I stumbled over my own two feet, I fearfully looked around to see what happened._

_A power outage had occurred during this growing thunderstorm._

_One of shoes found itself up to its ankle drenched due to a huge puddle of water, I could see my reflection in the clear yet distorted waters. I looked pale somewhat, plus having droplets leak down the side of my bangs always settled well and I took my hands to rub them together. This storm really didn't seem to be one of those early rain showers, I really felt that this was clearly a big storm that I should have paid attention too._

_And I most likely knew why mom wanted me home by six._

_Inhaling slightly I picked up the pace to lightly run by the houses, I once more realized all the gates were locked. Heck even the trashcans were particularly left one as if no one wanted to move them to curbs to be picked up. Wasn't it normal for people to do that? I absently shook my head when I came closer to my house which was roughly near the end, the streets over there lead into a dead end of sorts. I guess one of the construction sites building a new apartment complex was well underway, usually I heard the equipment and larger vehicles working during the nights._

_But not tonight due to the storm, I guessed mainly why._

_Making my way through a few more growing puddles, I came to my house and saw that the gate was unlocked. Also it was open, it swung in the light breeze that came up from my right side and it creaked as the droplets fell through the chained links. Frowning I knew for a fact mom never left the gate open like that, I mean sure it was unlocked and all, but it was usually closed. If I came home I'd lock it on my way in, so that pegged to me as a bit odd. Heck I even looked down the street to make sure I wasn't expecting someone to say it was a joke._

_When did mom, dad or even Kyo leave the gate open? Shrugging it off due to the rain finally getting to my irritating I stepped through to lock it behind me. I shook my head yet again due to the dampness my hair had gotten now, I really felt like a wet dog now and I hated every moment. When I got to my back steps leading to my house I noticed yet again something off, a detail that certainly got me a bit worried to know it wasn't right._

_The backdoor had two doors for certain. A screen door that was the first to allow cool air for the kitchen to vent, mom liked to cook a lot of food for no reason. Dad never complained and I liked her cooking, yet I knew for certain that the second door should be closed._

_But the second door was adjacent... _

"_Okay that's a bit weird, Kyo leave it open for the alley cat to come in for milk?" I pondered that question before dismissing it off hand. _

_Since when did Kyo like cats, or any animal for that matter? I bet Mom would have done that because she had several cats when she was a kid, she adored them and I never cared too much about them. I thought about dad but threw that away immediately, my dad hated cats due to them clawing him several years back. Apparently one had rabies so he developed a healthy phobia of felines for good measure, I never asked him about it. I respected my dad to keep a secret, mom never knew about it and I'd keep that promise of never revealing it to the grave._

_Plus it'd be cool to scare him with toy cats everyone now or then, I grinned a bit cheekily._

_Moving through the door I noticed the power was out in my house, I expected it and even though it freaked me out to have the house so dark. Not to mention how quiet it seemed as well, I clearly heard the rain pelting the windows around me and it became a dull roar as it picked up. Blinking a bit owlishly I locked the door behind me and started to take off my shoes, if I'd face my mother's wrath in tracking in mud or whatever on my feet. Sighing resigned I made sure to take off my socks as well, they were soaked so I'd toss them into the bathroom on my way up to my room._

_I glanced over at the kitchen counter to see something off._

_The lack of anything on the counter really got me freaked out now, I never saw a clean or an unused counter during this time of the night from mom. I walked over to see nothing out of place save for a knife or two missing in the rack next to the microwave, I absently traced the largest slots that were empty and I shuddered involuntarily. I couldn't understand why, but my body kept tightening up like I knew something was wrong yet why? Why did I feel this freaked out over a few things that could be explained?_

_I took a breath to ignore those warnings in favor of going down the hallway._

_A flash of lightning lit up the interior kitchen and something briefly caught my eye on the floor. I knelt down because I swore for a second I saw a red stain on the carpet leading into the living room. Narrowing my gaze out of puzzlement I traced the area where I thought I saw it, but nothing seemed out of place or even remotely damp. I had to be seeing things due to watching a horror movie a few days back with Kyo, she'd so be the daredevil to make me watch something to totally make me flip. It took me to shake my head again to clear those thoughts from memory._

_Monsters weren't real._

_I knew that they were myths._

_Any monster didn't exist except in my imagination, so why did I feel like this? I trembled unconsciously to rub both of my shoulders to ward off the chill, I quickly went into the living room to reach the bathroom on the opposite side. When I walked into the room I again noticed something incredibly off, the couch was slanted and the coffee table had been sent over onto its side. What on earth did dad, or mom for that matter do to leave the house like this?_

_I mean dad drank his secret stash of wine, I knew this because mom joined him occasionally. I never understood why they were so lovey-dopey half the time, but I ignored it to get out of the house as that time came around. Once I found the chair knocked over because my dad had fallen over in a stupefied happy drunken stupor, I knew this because my mother giggled consistently at that time. We had a picture in the family album upstairs of my dad's unfortunate wake up call. I smiled a bit at the memory when I looked around the room to look for anything different._

_Another flash of lightning followed by an ear splitting crash on the outside._

_And this time I noticed something really off, I saw it at the base of the stairs leading upwards. Warily I moved there to see something that definitely stood out, a red blotch leading upwards. It was a trail of red that got my heart racing, I knew what that kind of liquid was and I'd be a dunce to say otherwise. I felt my throat tighten as I glanced over towards the front door, I noticed several scraps of clothing that were from my mom's apron lingering innocently around._

_The front hall had a closest, I let my eyes wander onto the floor to see several more blotches of red staining the carpet and this time around I saw something that got me to freeze. My dad's suitcase from work was lying exposed near the doorway, it had been opened up and papers were everywhere, I saw footprints on the paper. The kind that were full of mud, but not familiar due to the sheer size of how large they were compared to my family's shoe sizes._

_I opened the closet to see my dad's coat in there, but nothing again out of place. I looked around inside to see my mothers, Kyo's and my own jackets for the colder weather that had passed weeks ago. Sighing in relief I shut the door quick before looking up at the stairs, stairs for some reason that made me scared to wonder when I went up them. It was pitch black upstairs, I couldn't hear anything but the sound of my own increased breathing._

_Eventually my brain kicked itself into gear, I started to make my way up them and I kept my eyes focused on the growing blotches of red. I avoided stepping on them to grip the railing so tightly my knuckles were threatening to split open, I felt so scared and it wasn't funny to know why I was even feeling this in the first place! I wanted to see my mom, my dad and Kyo to be sure that nothing was wrong. That they were playing a practical joke on me for coming home late, yeah that had to be it and I almost inhaled desperately to keep the tightness inside my chest to loosen up._

_Just then a monstrous boom shook the house as I yelped out of sheer shock, I fell to my face to hit the very top of the stairs. I groaned briefly to taste a coppery taste that filled my senses, I spat out a mouthful of carpet and whatever drenched it. Instinctively my hand swiped whatever was off my face to reveal in the lightening that flashed from in front of me, I knew my room was directly in the center of the upstairs floor so the window was open. Well the screen was closed, but the curtains were left wide open to reveal what was on my hand._

_And I promptly felt my stomach churn._

_Red liquid dripped down my hand as the entire carpet was literally drenched in whatever the heck this was and there was a lot! I had never seen the upstairs carpet this drenched in liquid for ages, this put the whole galleon of soda spill I had a month ago to shame. Standing onto my two feet, the squelching sound my bare feet met the carpet as I felt sick to feel the texture akin to mud. I really didn't like this, I really wanted to have a panic attack to see the entire upstairs floor covered in whatever this red stuff._

_I heard a grunt in front of me!_

_Immediately I looked down to see my parents room!_

_And my vision went to black as I felt myself falling..._

* * *

"Wake up sonny-boy, we're here."

Tsukune absently jolted from his sleep to groggily groan, he pinched the bridge of his nose to rub the interior corners of his eyes. Leaning forward while having music blasting loudly into his ear drums certainly aided in his attempt to blink away the blurred vision. Inhaling deeply to restore his raging heart beat he put a hand over his face to ward off the anxiety building up within his chest, he came close to nearly punching the glass window that sat innocently in his peripherals.

"_That nightmare, why the hell am I dreaming about that time? God damn it, it's the last thing I need right now." _He thought viciously as the adrenaline pumped into his veins, both hands were clenching to crack knuckles due to their owners own strength. Breaking out of his thoughts to tip his hat over to the side as the bus driver had twisted over in his seat to address him directly. The man had a smoking cigar in his mouth that held a grin, Tsukune really wanted to wipe that look off due to how creepy it looked in the first place.

But he returned a reply, "Thanks for the wake up call. How long was I out?" Asking that last bit curiously as he got up to get his bags secured. Tsukune easily cracked his neck left to right in order to get himself more alive to have blood flowing quicker, that wasn't the most pleasant of naps to wake up from. Although it wasn't unwelcome to be awakened as he recalled that dark hallway again, chills tantalizingly went up his spine when the details hit him fully inside his head.

"Long enough to arrive here at Youkai Academy, kid." The driver returned simply while taking a drag on his cigar, both of his orb like eyes took in the tense tone of the young student's body. He nearly asked if the kid would survive walking down the bus's isle but instead issued a warning, "A fair warning sonny boy, Youkai Academy can be a dangerous place for people. So try not to panic too much will you?"

The young crime lord looked over at the driver he came to the base of the steps leading outside, "Trust me when I say mister creeper, I tend to know a thing or two about dangerous places. Word to the wise as people aren't dangerous as long as you know how to put them down. So go pick up a little boy for your pedo-priest butt buddy, alright?" A grin wormed its way onto the driver's face to mask the snickering threatening to expose itself. It seemed the young boy had a way with hiding whatever deemed to unnerve him with yet again crude humor.

Oh he'd be popular within the week at the Academy's main grounds. So if the youngster wanted to dig his gave, well he'd allow him without interruption, "Don't say I offered you a friendly warning."

Tsukune snapped his fingers when he gestured to the smoldering cigar, "You know even though we're off on the right foot, do you want something with a little more kick? Cigars have their pros and all, but I can give you something that will make you a one hit wonder, if you're interested." Expertly he whipped out a short yet thin rolled up joint that was inside his sweater pouch pockets, he figured to at least attempt to make a quick buck before hitting the school. Plus it never hurt to be generous to a person who did him a favor, a favor that certainly held out to be a surprise to avoid and for once he'd be that friendly care giver.

The driver raised an eyebrow before laughing loudly, "No thanks kid. I'll let the Headmaster deal with you."

Now he wasn't going to be suckered into doing thing called drugs, he'd let his own health deteriorate fast enough as it was at his own pace. But he couldn't vouch for the more simplistic younger students on the Academy grounds to react to such a darker truth of society, plus the lack of rules applying to such a subject were less than viable. Oh his friend who'd either regret allowing this youngster to attend the school, or he'd get the greatest laugh of all time from his oldest friend. He'd be betting on the latter to see the expression on the Headmaster when he would be called a 'pedo-priest'.

Now granted at least the kid had a great sense of humor to rub off on.

Tsukune shrugged not in the least disappointed, "Alright. Figured to be a nice guy and offer, I hope you aren't a creeper. I doubt you'd be popular with the ladies, so see ya around creeper driver man." With that he got off the bus as the doors shut behind him, so within moments the bus veered off into a tunnel allowing the young crime lord a moment to himself. Sighing deeply he took in a huge lungful of air to inspect the surroundings that lead to the far off school in the distance. In fact Tsukune arched his back to crack his vertebrates to ward off the stiffness from his nap.

And he immediately had to say a single statement as to what he saw.

"What the hell is this? Halloween town?"

He stood on a cliff face with a huge amount of water leading to god knew where, plus the actual bus stop in where he got had a scarecrow to mark its location. Twisting over behind to see the age old sack of twigs and straw, Tsukune had to literally resist an urge to cuss out loud. This place already seemed so lively that he'd bet he could pull a trick or treat to screw around with some heads! In the end he shook his own head back and forth, it didn't take much to know that this was going to be a promising year to kick off.

Realistically going back to school alone made him feel amused, but it was better than being inside a jail cell.

Giving his surroundings once last look he decided to head for the looming structure of an academy off in the distant. Taking a rather realistic guess in what direction, he figured to cut through the woods since the road barely offered anything remotely keen to say it was the proper way to the school grounds. Ideally he'd have felt safer walking the side streets of Tokyo to really make his route more familiarized, but he had no such leisure in this life. So in the end he figured to hell with it, to immediately start walking while listening to the music playing in his ears.

Every tree within the woods as he walked by certainly made up for this academy being a true Halloween town type of atmosphere. Hell he noticed tombstones appearing wherever he walked which spoke volumes to his inner self on how authentic this school would have been, Tsukune almost had an urge to confront that Priest or whoever about people-friendly environments. While giving advice to be friendly from his end wasn't that far off, to be nice or kind would be the difficult task in being an actual tolerant person to deal with strangers.

In other words he wanted to punch the Headmaster for practically screwing him over, to go to a damned school to hide out and for no reason. No other reason except the man's own good will which he seriously doubted seemed legit, no man in the world offered anything freely except to exploit the sucker in the scheme. In this case he was the sucker and he'd rather be the scheming originator to control the situation for a maximized profit for cash.

So clearly he was annoyed in accepting an offer on the fly.

Nodding his head to the beat playing inside his headphones, the young crime lord looked down at his sweater pocket to see what song had been randomly selected. He had over five hundred or more so songs embedded within the phone, music player or camera since it was all bundled into one universal piece of technology. Tsukune idly noted that the band was called, '_Hollywood Undead'_ which didn't too bad in his humble opinion. He had a fine taste for a variety of genres of artists, but these guys were a bit new to say he knew their works.

Overall they weren't bad and he'd make a note to remember their songs for future references.

"_Okay, first's thing first is find out where in the actual hell this academy is at and then secondly find out the schedule for classes. It's been a while since I last step foot inside a classroom, but I think I'll be fine really. Handling illegal drug trades, doing a job and having a nice set life isn't too bad compared to school yard..." _Not a single warning had been issued, or then perhaps Tsukune would've continued to mentally plan out his actions. He'd have done that and wouldn't have to endure the brief trip on freaking out over school. However due to the blasting music that consumed his senses called hearing, he'd had no idea in what would hit him fully in back. He never had a warning to understand what happened to him next.

One moment he was walking without a care in the world...

And the next Tsukune yelped when his face crashed into the dirt!

His eyes took in a mix coloration of white, black and pink? Tsukune mentally berated himself when he groaned to feel his back throbbing in a mix of abused muscle against whatever smashed into him. He had to get his bearings right as he saw the sky in his current state, so the young criminal shook his head side to side to ward off the dizziness of regaining depth perception. Plus he started to piece together facts that were starting to come together inside a thing he called a brain. As it turned out he looked over to the side to notice something rather peculiar.

His hand lay on the naked thigh of a person.

This was not just any person, "_Whoa! I thought I'd never I say I could call someone anything but cute. Holy god, she's something else." _But a beauty of a pink haired girl that put every girl he had knew to shame. Tsukune honestly felt somewhat flustered to see an attractive girl his age of all things, one had smashed into him accidentally and if he were truthful to anyone, he'd have no complaints in that occurrence. He almost missed the words being said to him as her eyes were shut for whatever reason why, so he exhaled a bit apologetic in removing his headphones.

"I'm sorry, but did you say something? I kinda had my ears occupied by these things..." he gestured to the dangling cords and watched as the girl replied a bit sheepishly, "No it's fine, I tend to get a bit dizzy."

If she got dizzy at random then why was she riding a bike? A bike in the middle of the woods and he glanced over to the side to see it wasn't the kind suited for such a task, so a bit curious he asked the girl who finally opened her eyes. He nearly whistled at how innocent she looked, "I hate to break to this to you but why are you riding that thing out here? It clearly isn't meant for going off-road." He stated simply curious to her reasoning as the girl laughed a bit embarrassed.

She had a nice laugh to listen too as he waited patiently.

"I figured to cut through the forest to reach the academy, I'm a freshmen this year and I really wanted to be there on time. I've had the bike for a little while and so..." She trailed off suddenly as Tsukune blinked when he felt something moist run down his nose. He brought his hand to see that he had a moderate nosebleed due to his face smashing into the earth just moments ago. Mentally he grimaced at the jolting pain that his nerves exposed to his mind, but the girl in front of him genuinely seemed concerned for the injury.

She dug into her pocket to pull out a handkerchief to wipe away the red liquid. Tsukune figured to play the nice guy since the deed wasn't misplaced, "Thank you. So do you got a name?" he asked mainly trying to play off the fact he was being treated kindly by a stranger, a first in a long time since he could recall for one. Man it had be to sad that trying to remember a friendly face took this long, but due to his thoughts he barely caught on to what the girl said.

"This scent. It's just so..." She murmured that so softly he had strain to actually hear what exactly had been said. _"She just said scent and what the hell is she doing!" _The girl leaned forward towards him making him go a bit wide eyed as she spoke a bit apologetic, "Forgive me, but I can't help myself. It's because I'm a Vampire." Her mouth parted as he witnessed two long canine like teeth extend to bite down center mass of his neck.

Two prickling sensations of pain caused Tsukune to blink owlishly when heard her right.

"_Did she really say vampire? An actual vampire like the kind that sparkles in the sun, or bursts into flames? No way in hell."_

Her body pressed against his as the girl had him pinned to the ground now, he couldn't move due to the sudden contact. Not that it wasn't welcomed, or pleasant but the circumstance said it all. He stared at the clouds in the sky to absently notice how good the weather had been, he remained like that for a few minutes as the girl drank. He actually felt the liquid leaving his neck in short yet frequent throbs around the bitten region.

Oddly enough it wasn't hurting him, somehow.

Eventually the girl pulled back in a startled gaze while covering her mouth. Tsukune gave a deadpan stare at her when she immediately panicked, "Oh no! I'm sorry, I didn't mean too but I hadn't eaten anything today and your blood was just too good. Please don't hate me, I'm a vampire, please!" He started to absently rub his neck to actually feel the warmth that her lips left there. He'd admit that it'd be a first to have a girl bite his neck, to drink blood and not for him to freak out about it.

"I doubt I could hate someone for just doing that, besides I'm not the kind of person to bite your head off for explaining why. Oh, I'm Tsukune Aono by the way." He offered a semi genuine grin while getting onto his feet, he left out his hand to pull the pink haired girl to her feet. She seemed almost enlightened to have him speak to her normally, "Really? You actually don't hate Vampires? I never met anyone who hasn't said otherwise."

She seemed sheepish much to his silently annoyance, he honestly had nothing against this girl. She could have called herself a fairy, or whatever since it'd barely effect his curious interest. But in the end he sighed shrugging, "Never came across a vampire to say I'd hate them, I mean you don't seem like a bad person. Neck biting aside, I've seen a lot of people who are worse." Admitting that fact certainly didn't include being apart of the worse category, he had done quite a few things to be in that consideration. In the end he mentally shrugged it off, why did it even matter in the present?

The girl laughed before lunging forward to envelop him in a hug, "Oh my goodness! Thank you for saying that, I'm Moka Akashiya and it's wonderful to meet you Tsukune! Are you a freshmen this year at the academy as well?" Her expression seemed way too happy for the young Aono to accept at face value. Although he replied simply, "Guess that's something we have in common, both first years. I got accepted here by the headmaster himself apparently."

Moka looked a bit amazed to hear how casually he mentioned being asked by the Headmaster of all people, "You know the person who runs Youkai Academy?" Her expression had an innocent curiosity that made him feel like he had kicked a puppy. Tsukune bit the inside of his cheek to ward off a feeling called guilt, "Not really, I just met him in a subway station in Tokyo and he asked me to come to school. Nothing special I guess yet I think he's a bit shady."

Now that last detail he admitted truthfully even though it sounded hypocritical to say he wasn't as shady. Tsukune knew he could play casual when the time came for it and blended well to make a few social contacts, it never hurt to admit it. Glancing at the supposed vampire, Moka seemed to accept his explanation rather well for someone who was interested in him per say. In the end he did the good deed of the day and stood up offering a hand to her as a sign of good will.

"Come on lets go find this academy, I have no idea in where its at and what to expect. Plus I think orientation might do us both a favor, sound good?" Tsukune asked her rather kindly even though the emotion seemed a bit alien to experience, he hadn't willing been this nice to someone in some months really. Though that time was him actually going to a blood bank to donate some blood to get a free pound of coffee, hell he certainly felt better that week then most typical routines involving that length of time.

Moka smiled somewhat nervously when she accepted his hand, "I've never actually had a friend welcome me to a new place before Tsukune. Do you mind if we become friends? Thank you for telling me you're a freshmen as well, I really want to have a good time here in Youkai Academy." She felt herself easily get lifted onto her feet as Tsukune looked up the sky.

He started to grin in manner akin to a joke being said, "Friends with a vampire? Are you going to suck my blood every time my dear? And are we going to count every time you do so, one vampire ha-ha!" His voice became the Transylvania stereotype in that he hissed dramatically to make Moka giggle at how absurd he sounded. Say what you will about Tsukune Aono during his tenure as a lord of crime, but being a complete asshole to anyone was off the table.

He chose to be a nice guy _when_ and _if_ it suited his needs to do what he wanted.

"You're weird Tsukune, but funny." Moka retorted smiling at how natural her first experience was making a friend in the academy. It certainly put her heart at ease to know that she found someone who didn't despise her in being a vampire, "I aim to please Moka but hey, I'm just meager old me. You on other hand have a nice personality, a game wining smile and whatever good comes to mind." He trailed off grinning good naturally at the girl who laughed at his laid back expression. Even though his thoughts were less than accepting in what Moka claimed to be since he really didn't see it. Hell the entire concept of her being an actual Vampire was a bit weird for him to consider.

"_Just roll with it man, Vampire or whatever the hell she says it ain't so bad. Though sucking blood is a new one for me, but she maybe crazy for all I know so just go with it. I hope this school isn't that bad to lay low in for a while, I'm only human after all." _

Tsukune noted that the bike laid off to the side, so adjusting his bags to move over he lifted it up to inspect what on earth had caused Moka to crash into him. It turns out he noticed that the chain had been uplifted off its initial set to church the wheels, it almost made him exhale in sheer disbelief that Moka actually used this thing to travel in the woods without crashing into something else sooner. The damned model wasn't even an actual mountain-bike but a casual one for city life that wouldn't last out in rough terrain like this place.

"You can leave the bike Tsukune, I don't think it's going to help me anymore. I've only had it for a little while I'm afraid." Moka said a bit depressed even though the person inspecting it snorted, "It's not totaled at all, heck it's pretty fixable even for me." He told this to the shocked vampire as she listened when he continued his explanation, "All you got to do is just steady the bike chain and let it settle back into place. It isn't a mountain bike so riding on this type of dirt, it'll shift as it hits holes, rocks or if anything get the wheels off track as well."

He brought it to it's owner who thankfully accepted the object, "Do you think you can fix it for me Tsukune? If you have time perhaps?" Moka asked smiling warmly much to the crime lord's growing desire to shudder at how trusting she looked. Crushing any sort of soft feelings inside his chest since meeting his new found friend. It was that the young Aono waved off the question altogether to get his head back on straight, "When I have time. I'm not making any promises, so let's find this school first and then we'll talk about the bike. Okay?"

Moka smiled happily as the two started to walk together through the woods.

And for once the young crime lord honestly thought things couldn't get anymore surprising.

* * *

Around an hour or later, Tsukune found himself sitting back in a chair that would be his desk inside his new home room classroom. His bags had been dropped off at the dormitories when he found his name during an orientation listing all the students, it really seemed like a normal school much to his bored outlook on the said place being scary. Long story short he found his room, got the key and left all of his stuff in his room to attend the first classes of the day which he hoped would be less than amazing to be apart of in the first place.

He hadn't been to school for years and it still bored him to death!

Leaning back in his seat to view the outside through a window, the young Aono considered to take a nap once again to pass the time but he knew it'd be a dumb idea. Last thing he needed were teachers or whatever the staff here to think of him as a punk kid, technically he'd consider that to be an insult to what he really did. So with a forced yet resigned determination to merely stay awake did the young crime lord pay attention to the front of the classroom.

At least the homeroom teacher seemed rather friendly, "Good morning class! I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year, Ms. Nekonome is what you'll call me. First things first welcome freshmen to your first years to Youkai Academy!" The adult woman spoke this rather passionately, so the entire class generally accepted her cheerful attitude in their own ways. Even Tsukune had to crack a smirk at how welcoming the teacher made their first day of school, it almost made him think he had a normal life per say to enjoy school.

"_When was the last time I ever had a positive thing to say about a teacher? Maybe since middle school, or something like that a few years back."_ Tsukune almost had to chuckle to himself due to actually him finding a time-frame that he coherently remembered. He popped one of his headphones into his ears for good measure to enjoy the latest song being played, he'd rather at least keep an image of a person who seemed laid back but paid attention to details.

Ms. Nekonome continued her welcome to the newest batch of freshmen under her tutelage, "As you are aware class that the world as we know it is controlled by humans. In order for us monsters to survive, we'd had to adapt to the current order of our world. So I have to remind everyone that the rules to establishing a coexistence with them is key to your education here during your tenure. Rule number one is to always keep your human form at all times on campus." Her smile radiated innocently enough as a few grumblings erupted in the class population. Several boys were scoffing as if that rule were merely common sense and a few girls were groaning at revelation as well.

The young Aono had to clean his good ear for a second,"_Okay. Is she serious? Monsters?"_

"Second rule of Youkai Academy is to never share your monster identity with any of the other students, strictly confidential as per the ruling of the Headmaster. It's too ensure that everyone can blend in perfectly while maintaining their identity in the real world." The teacher smiled expectant at the students who were grumbling yet again amongst themselves.

"_Well holy shit, she really is. So monsters actually, exist? Damn if this is a trip, it's a strange one even for me." _Tsukune had to watch these kids to think that following two realistically simple rules would be difficult? Hell he'd bet his bottom dollar that they'd get shot while living out on the streets and that was him being optimistic.

"Hey teach! Can't we just eat all the humans and rape all those beautiful girls? It's what I'd do." A slick yet arrogant tone of a punk said this next to the young crime lord. Here the young criminal visibly twitched his jaw left to right when this wannabe punk spoke about rape. It wasn't a subject anyone that knew Tsukune Aono as the Courier dared to bring up. Because if that subject were to ever be brought up in such a way.

Well the person who said tended to lose their tongue, violently at best.

Mrs. Nekonome looked down at her seating chart to find out who exactly said that, "Saizou Komiya correct? Well the reason being we as monsters aren't aggressive against humankind is uh..." the teacher trailed off trying to come up with a reason to explain to the hot headed adolescent. In fact some of the class were openly agreeing with the pierced teen minus the rape details.

Tsukune found an opening to verbally trash the piece of shit next to him and all the while playing the part of being a monster.

A monster that was technically human.

So he leaned forward to have a hand lean on his face explaining dully. "If you can survive a nuclear warhead shot up your ass, if so then go for it. But most likely if not then shut the fuck up, because humans have weapons that can make mince meat out of idiots like you." The larger teen looked over at him as he met easily met his gaze without a care in the world. Half the class erupted into snickering at how blatant he ripped into the pierced teen who naturally got worked up to save face.

"Now that I mention it, I did smell something human here next to me." Saizou hissed out with his tongue which was prehensile. It almost came down to his chest as if sampling the air for the scent. Although the person in question didn't take this lying down and made that intention all the more clearer.

Tsukune shifted to over to call out the punk on his bluff, "Time and a place _princess_. You give me both, we'll find out whose the tough guy then. Back your words up before you end up on the ground like shit." He cracked his knuckles to have it be heard in the entire space of the classroom, grins and bets were being placed to see the first fights of the year spill out. The young Aono ignored all the talk to keep his gaze completely on the person who wanted to act big in front of the people here.

And it worked flawlessly.

Saizou scoffed at the the young crime lord, though he backed down without too much as a word.

"_Best way to make an impression, let someone talk shit and call them out on it. I'm not playing nice with kids regardless of a damned school, I don't have time for bull like that." _Rarely did kids any where near his age tend to piss him off to a point. The point in where he'd take them out faster out of life than their own mothers that had brought them screaming into this world.

So Tsukune mentally made a note to find a time and a place to put that piece of work in his place when casually mentioning rape like it was a damned hobby. It almost got him worked up to the point where he glared to the outside to see the tranquil weather. Felt like the day itself had started to mock him by doing a roller coaster of good and bad feelings altogether.

Now he really wanted to roll up a joint to away from the nuisances lingering inside his head.

A knock on the door's entrance made him glance up, "Excuse me, I got kind of lost from the opening ceremony, so I apologize for being late. Is this Mrs. Nekonome's home room class?" Tsukune raised an eyebrow to see Moka of all people to walk in a bit bashful. She seemed a bit more embarrassed to admit this to the teacher who merely smiled kindly, "Ah it's no problem. It happens a lot for the incoming freshmen, so please go on and take a seat." The pink haired vampire nodded incredibly thankful to the kind teacher who waved her forward warmly.

People within the classroom were going ballistic at the sight of her, well mainly the male proportion of the class as Tsukune noted amused. Even though he hadn't been to school in some time, he had to assume kids were kids regardless of whatever species they'd been born into. Human or not, they acted a bit like the ages he'd assume they were inside of a school.

"Whoa, she looks absolutely gorgeous..."

"Dude, I'd so ask her out!"

"She's fine with a capital F."

The various murmuring made the young crime lord snort, kids were kids regardless of the species it seemed. While it seemed kind of vain of him to not be a child since he technically was around the same age, but he barely felt like that at all. Leaning back into his seat he tipped his hat over to the side to ward off the sunlight striking him on his right to be relaxed. Although that mood suddenly went out the window once Moka actually made eye contact with him as she came over.

"Tsukune! Is that really you?" Her face lit up to see her friend who lazily offered a two fingered salute, "Yo Moka."

The vampire sat in front of him due to an empty seat, her face seemed positively radiant to see him or rather someone familiar in a new place. The crime lord could relate somewhat as he said a few more words to break the ice, "Didn't expect you to be in the same class. You find this place alright?" The question was met with her smiling all the more happily, happy to know that the younger boy considered her a friend in asking her.

"It's confusing." She confessed partly before asking him excitedly, "So do you want to explore the academy after homeroom? We don't have classes until tomorrow really!"

He hummed in thought, the vampire awaiting anxiously to hear his answer. It was the way she looked at him that got his consciousness to shiver, "_Oh why the hell not. First day is just a glorified tour I guess, I'm game."_

So he shrugged, "Sure, I guess. We got nothing better do to, right?"

Moka warmly nodded much to his growing irritation to see such a nice person react literally kind to him personally. God since when did he feel like an idiot to react to a person doing this to him? Physically he rubbed his temples to ignore the headache forming, Tsukune focused on the teacher who started to take her first roll call of the year. The only thing that he could hope for would be for something to make this day go by quick, or else he'd possibly fall asleep in class for the sheer hell of it now.

As it turned almost half an hour later Tsukune mentally thanked any spiritual deity to get out of the class. It wasn't as boring as he feared it to be, but it barely made the day pass by any slower in that sense of the word.

The bell rung for the day to end early so that the students could learn what classes they had so they could be prepared to find their locations.

It was the reason why so many were late to homeroom on the opening day of the new school year, least to what the young crime lord had interrupted it as to common sense. Plus it was in the pamphlet for orientation that had happened in the auditorium for an opening ceremony he had bypassed to get his dormitory situation sorted out, so he patted himself on the back for being a little pragmatic.

Although he had a problem as of this moment, "C'mon Tsukune! Let's check this out! There are so many hallways!" Moka was literally dragging him through the corridors to look at anything together and by all what was holy, her strength was unreal! Muscles strained as bones popped due to the person yanking him around a like rag doll, "_Dear god she's going to pull my shoulder out of place! Who the hell has this much energy on the first day for any school!" _The young criminal felt his head get light headed at how fast Moka dragged him around, he barely could offer a comment or two without getting a tad bit insane.

But in the end he spoke up a bit annoyed, "Easy Moka! Take it easy, we have all day alright? Can I please have my arm back, no offense just let me breathe." The dead pan stare at the sheepishly pink haired vampire made him yet again felt like he had kicked a puppy. Oh he had a sneaking suspicion grow he'd feel like this as the year went onwards. Stopping next to some culinary class, Tsukune adjusted himself to roll his nearly half out of socket limb to get some feeling back into it.

"Sorry Tsukune, but I'm just excited to be in a new school for once with a friend. It's been a long time since I actually had anyone talk to me, really." The vampire offered an apologetic smile much to his exhale yet he honestly felt somewhat bad. Resigning in a grudging fashion he waved off her admission without too much of a problem, "It's _not_ a problem Moka, I just like to take my time looking around. Nothing wrong in walking with a friend, I can relate, so stop acting mopey. Understand me?"

The young Aono had said this with a crooked grin as the girl blinked owlishly at how casual he acted. Though Moka replied almost relieved, "Thank you again Tsukune, I've never met someone who doesn't think bad of vampires. I'm happy to have met you already."

Tsukune just raised an eyebrow, "You know you just broke the rule of _not_ revealing your monster identity or whatever the teacher said earlier?"

The vampire covered her mouth before explaining as she scratched her cheek in obvious embarrassment "Well I wasn't aware of that rule when I had met you, so I guess we can keep it secret, right?" Her friend merely grinned before making a shush motion with his finger, "Lips are sealed until my grave Moka, so you need not worry. So let's go check this academy out, we can talk when we look around if you're alright with that."

For the next hour or so both he and Moka literally explored most of the academy during the free day they had to themselves. Tsukune had to admit even though that the Headmaster seemed like a pedophile in disguise, the guy knew how to make a damned school and it really looked nice to see how clean it looked. Most of the facilities like a pool area, the gym and most of the libraries were absolutely high class in his opinion if he had to compare it to the public school system when he was back in years ago. He had the impression that Youkai Academy knew how to make supposed monsters feel right at home regardless of what kind they were in the first place.

Occasionally he conversed with his vampire friend, a friend who liked to express herself and asked for his opinion on a few things he found to be mundane. But he never failed to not say anything to her, he did some small talk here or there to pass the time as well. Overall the young crime lord never considered spending time with the pink haired vampire to be a bad thing, a bit odd to know he'd actually tried to blend in normally for once as a teen his age, but it felt awkward for sure.

However he just went with the flow of things in walking next to her and did what he could to be a swell person. He wasn't the asshole most of time unless he was trying to make a profit, now that was were things tended to be a little obscured, only until the numbers were met in the open.

Passing by a vending machine, Tsukune immediately stopped due to witnessing a detail that caught his attention. He saw that the school vendors had a cola in stock, he almost whistled in sheer delight to actually know his favorite beverage was within reach. Moka had noticed him freeze before motioning her to the machine, "You thirsty Moka? I'll buy if you want, I need a cola to relax on now."

Walking over he pulled out some bills to insert into the machine, his vampire friend stood on the side to look inside the machine itself for what she wanted. Although a question nagged on him pertaining to what Moka actually ate apart from the substance flowing underneath his skin. Other than blood, what on earth did she survive off and so he asked, "So what do you like to drink other than _this..._" Tsukune tapped the side of his neck for good measure to have his friend stare somewhat hungrily at it and he almost imagined she'd lunge for a bite.

Thankfully that wasn't the case when the pink haired vampire explained while gesturing to the interior of the machine.

The girl seemed to be more than willing to explain what it was like to be a vampire, "Well it kind of varies from vampire to vampire Tsukune, some tend to like their meals fresh. Others tend to live off transfusion packs of blood, or just tomato juice as a substitute." Tsukune mentally imagined that a _fresh _source would haven't been a warmed cup of the red liquid. Placing that thought aside with an internal exhale he looked up to see the tomato juice, a brand of it anyways, in stock inside the machine and he hit the keys to have the contraption spit it out.

"Why tomato juice of all things? I thought vampires lived off blood fully, I mean it's what the common assumption gives off. The neck biting gave that away." He said that lazily while pulling out the cold can, he offered it to the vampire who tenderly took it as if it were something precious. Apparently she barely had contact with other people to know what it was like to be handed things, Tsukune internally rolled his eyes before hearing out her answer.

"Tomatos are actually compatible with our bodies Tsukune, it's been around since I can remember and I never really minded the taste. Although you were my first..." She trailed off blushing a bit as the said person froze at how _wrong_ that sounded out of context.

So raising an eyebrow he dared to ask that looming question, "Your first for what exactly?" Moka giggled somewhat before literally pushing him away, "Oh this is embarrassing! Please don't make me say it, Tsukune!"

Her push sent him flying towards a nearby pillar as he mentally screamed, "_Oh my god my ribs! I swear I just felt one crack, or else I'm going insane! Holy hell woman!" _The boy struggled for a moment to get onto his feet while rubbing the side of his skull for good measure, Moka seemingly was in her own world at moment much to his growing concerns. Concerns pertaining if she kill him out of sheer accidental proportions that made him question whether it'd be healthy to remain around his vampire friend.

Ignoring that burning sensation of bones cringing under a stronger pressure, Moka noticed him struggling to reach the vending machine with obvious concern. "Tsukune are you alright? I didn't mean too push that hard, I can't help my strength sometimes due to me being a..." The crime lord waved her off without as so such as a snarl, he just went with it.

Really it hurt to breathe as he managed to speak up, "Don't worry about it. I'll live but, I need to sit down for a bit now."

Eventually he got his can of cola out of the machine before moving over towards a bench, it overlooked an open area where other students were walking around the academy campus as well. Blissfully he sat down while inhaling a deep breathe to ward off the pain. The young Aono also noted that he and Moka weren't the only ones exploring on a free day, least he could do was blend in like a normal student.

Minus the fact it was full of monsters.

"_If monsters are real, so the old myths and legends that I heard about are true them, or aren't completely full of it. Damn I guess I'm going to have to study up on what kinds there are really, I assume Vampire's first off. Never thought I'd be using the library right away, it wouldn't hurt, I guess."_ Tsukune yawned while getting himself comfortable on the bench, he knew he had a lot of ground to cover to survive in a new world like this academy. The shock alone made him quiver in a sheer unaltered excitement to know that monsters were real, he figured he could allow his mind to wander to explore new grounds for a profits. While he thought any other person would be scared out of their minds if they ever set foot into his place, the opportunistic criminal honestly felt this were a challenge that held a lot of risk for some serious cash rewards.

Humanity had their own monsters, if he wanted to place common sense for how he felt.

"Are you alright Tsukune? I didn't meant to overreact and I'm sorry for that." Moka became uneasy to how silent the young boy next to her was and it almost felt like he was brooding. Concerned she wanted to know if her push had offended him in anyway as a result. Although her worries were somewhat exaggerated as he replied easily, "It happens when people get excited. Relax, I'm not angry so put that out of your mind yet I'll admit I was unprepared for how strong you are Moka. Guess you being what you are isn't for show, right" He teased her as the vampire chuckled a bit uneasy. He wasn't wrong in that sense as vampires stood out amongst monsters sometimes even in their sealed states, Tsukune's ignorance on the matter was merely a common fact.

"Where did you go to school before coming here Tsukune? You're awfully calm despite being in a new place like Youkai Academy." The vampire asked mainly curious due to how accepting the calm boy seemed to her. She couldn't recall anyone ever being this kind to her regardless if they knew she was a vampire or not sadly.

The young crime lord shrugged indifferently to the personal question, "I've been around mainly in Tokyo and it was where I lived. I move around a lot, so being in a new place doesn't bother me as much anymore compared to when I was younger." Mentally recalling to live in the alleyways under the cold rain left an impression on his psyche. Thankfully after doing some desperate jobs to earn enough cash to survive for a month, Tsukune put aside those early days to ward off the phantom chills. He didn't need to go in detail to the vampire who accepted his answer at first.

Although she asked him incredulously, "You lived amongst humans?" Truthfully he didn't see what the big deal was really and it didn't bother him at all. Although he had a single word answer to that question, "Yup."

Drinking down the cold beverage in silent bliss, Moka had to ask him in a shocked tone. "You really lived around them? Weren't you scared they'd find out what kind of monster you were?"

Now that got him to smirk, _"Oh I think they found out one way, or another."_

He shrugged yet again much to his friends interest, "It's not a big deal. Humans, monsters or whatever seem to be the same to me." Looking over at the vampire who seemed a bit uneasy, he had to ask what got her interested in him. He doubted in just playing the nice guy did the trick, "Why? You don't like humans that much, I guess?"

Strangely enough his vampire friend said a short yet clear, "No, I don't."

Tsukune had to hold back a slight wince in knowing she'd probably more than likely would _not_ be happy to know he was human. Worst case scenario he'd keep that little piece of information in the dark for as long as possible if this girl didn't have any reason to say she found humans tolerable. Apparently he'd doing more research into whether any of these so called monsters had a positive opinion on humanity in general.

For a few moments both Vampire and the undiscovered human sat side by side enjoying their drinks in peace. It was here that the young crime lord mentally had to enjoy the simplistic thing in life called sating thirst, he'd be the first to admit having a drink on a nice day was relaxing. Unfortunately like all things in the world, the good tended to be matched by the more shadier aspects which came much to Tsukune's silent exhale of irritation.

"Hey aren't you Akashiya Moka? Why don't you hang around with me instead of this little shrimp?" A voice spoke up from their immediate right to have both pairs of eyes look to its owner. Tsukune had to start resisting to laugh as Saizou Komiya appeared arrogantly. He seemed to have put aside the threat made in class earlier from the sitting crime lord who hummed in agitation, common sense applied that a warning was a warning for a damned good reason.

He threw the punk a clue, "Maybe because she didn't want too, which I wouldn't blame her."

The larger teen sneered before literally standing right in front of the casually sitting Aono, Moka looked more than nervous to see that a confrontation was forming. Her friend didn't appeared to be bothered at the much larger boy's shadow engulfing him, Tsukune seemed to her less than pleased at how close he had gotten though.

"You want to start something with me shrimp? You smell like a weakling in that form of yours." Saizou snarled while having his tongue lash out to drop below his jawline. Tsukune gave him a flat stare in return almost annoyed in having to answer him which got the larger teen to grow anger. "I'll finish whatever you want to start, guys like you don't have a single shred of something called a ball sack to begin with and I doubt you have any to begin with. So try me _princess."_

The monster snarled before lunging forward to bring the smaller Aono face to face despite their height difference.

Or that was what he had attempted to do.

Tsukune knew what the punk would have done and he mentally he'd be damned to not allow that to occur.

So he literally used the bench as leverage to bolt up to send a hay maker at the larger punks face without hesitation! Saizou howled angrily as his nasal cavity jerked to the left as cartilage and flesh were crooked due to the force of the smaller Aono's punch. Due to being in human form it made normal monsters just as frail as humans, it varied species to species but the result was generally the same to be on equal footing even though Tsukune didn't know otherwise.

It set the tone for the concealed human to do some damage to anyone wanting to mess around with him.

Within moments the crime lord sent one knee and another in to the punk monster's crotch to have him let loose a shrill scream. A last second punch to the neck made him fall onto his knees wheezing for air! Tsukune just smirked, "I should have mentioned if you try to touch me, it's fair fucking game to start a fight asshole and I'm not one to fuck around with. And by the way, back in class was the first warning. So I'd say, it's called strike one."

He jumped off the bench to allow gravity and momentum tack on to his fist as he slammed it into the pierced monsters temple to have him collapse limply. Saizou struggled to get some coordination into his body after the cheap shots, which he'd have done normally and mentally vowed to kill the shrimp.

"I don't give third warnings, so that's strike two princess. When you reach strike three, well if you follow baseball then it means you're **out**!" He snarled at last bit to the point where his teeth were exposed to downed delinquent monster who didn't seemed pleased. Their little scuffle had drawn attention and it certainly got the atmosphere richer with excitement.

A crowd of students were gathering in various places in seeing the official first fights of the new year and many were all for it! Grins, smirks and hoots of encouragement were going off in the background like it was nothing. The young Aono glanced around before shaking his head, "_Bunch of kids wanting to see a school yard brawl, I'm not lowering myself for their entertainment. I don't mind not looking for trouble, but if trouble finds me then I'll oblige it." _He idly noted his can of cola was on the ground spilled and he found himself irritated to have to buy another that would have been the case if in fact that his vampire friend hadn't almost yanked his arm out of its socket again.

Moka practically dragged the wincing crime lord away from the downed monster who heard her speak a bit frantic, "I'm sorry, but I'm with Tsukune! We don't want anymore trouble so bye!"

It seemed to be that short time later Moka had lead him onto the roof to one of the lower levels inside the academy itself. Tsukune mentally thanked whatever spiritual deity to allow him to nurse his near numb arm now after it bad been crushed in the vampire's panicked state to defuse the scuffle with their classmate. He didn't hate the girl for pulling him away like he actually needed to be babied, it was just flat out annoying because people tended to make assumptions when something like a fight was broken up in such a manner.

Plus it grated on his nerves to actually need someone looking out for him, he'd been alone for years and had nothing but his senses to keep his back secured. Yet for whatever reason it nearly got him glare at the smiling vampire who was watching the overlooked campus with an enlightened expression. As much as he wanted to keep his mouth shut the young Aono made his tone very clear, "Moka why in the hell did you do that?"

The vampire looked over confused, it seemed too innocent for his tastes."Do what Tsukune?"

He knew for sure he wasn't buying her innocent expression this time around, even as he made circular motions to his shoulder for blood to start flowing properly. All that numbness started to recede slowly to where he leaned against the railing to stare the monster in the eye, "Do not pull me away from a fight that clearly I didn't start, but one I'd certainly finish! Stop playing stupid with me because you're doing it to the wrong person." He ended his accusation a bit harshly much to the vampire's downward expression. There was a slight chance he may have come off a little too harsh but he wanted to know the reason why, trouble wasn't avoided if one ran from it as it'd only come back worse.

"I didn't want you to get hurt Tsukune, I don't want my friends hurt because of me. So I figured to get us away so you'd be safe, I couldn't forgive myself for allowing that to happen." The vampire admitted quietly while looking down at the campus below, the long bangs concealed her face from view as the young crime lord snorted loudly. Loudly enough to get her attention to his next words, "I hope you realize now that you stopped me from telling that punk Saizou off, I guarantee he's going to be a lot more pissed off to get at _me_ and_ you_ now. I've seen it happen to many, many people who can't take a straight answer verbally." He looked to the sky exhaling annoyed, this kind of trouble never happened when he was on the streets alone.

But if had to be the cost of lying low in a school full of monsters who preyed on humans?

"_Screw it, I'm game."_

Well he'd cross that bridge eventually to settle the fight coming, so the sooner would be better to get that parasite down on the ground. Although he wouldn't mind if it was later at least he'd _prepare_ to get in a good chance to take down the bastard without too much effort. Sometimes being slick had it's moments and he'd be a lot more content to not look over his shoulder as often.

Glancing over at the girl who had her head down, a breeze picked up to lift strands of her hair and he saw the bitter smile on her lips. Sighing loudly he ran a hand through his hair while uplifting his hat in the process, "I'm not saying I'm angry at you Moka, I mean you barely know me as it is and it's not like you know how I act, I guess. So aren't you supposed to be scary strong or something as a vampire?" He figured to change the tone of their mood somehow, breaking the ice away from uncomfortable tension wasn't exactly his strong suite. Although apart of him felt kind of like an ass for acting that way to her, Moka was by all means still a stranger to him and he couldn't fault her for that mentality.

The vampire looked up to see his semi apologetic face to smile at him for being understanding. He beckoned her to explain as he leaned against the railing, his brown orbs were less than thrilled to reflect he reluctance to say sorry. It wasn't often he had to say that word and rarer to say it wasn't genuine.

"I'm not my true self Tsukune, we vampires have to seal our full power due to us being so strong that we naturally attract attention to ourselves. Other monsters like to fight us to prove they can beat the greatest amongst monster kind." Moka explained gently to him as he nodded accepting the answer. However he had to ask the obvious, "What exactly is used to 'seal' you so you're, well _you_ that I'm talking to right now. Seems a bit strange for me to say that I know apart of you, but not the full you if you get what I'm saying."

Honest to heaven itself, he was naturally interested in what she meant by sealing. It wasn't often a regular person found out that all the myths, folklore and legends of supernatural creatures wasn't exactly fiction in the least. Hell, Tsukune had a nagging thought to really study up on a literal new world he got himself into without even realizing it.

And he'd say it would be a damned fun challenge to earn some profits within it.

Moka intoned gently, "I have a Rosario on my chest as a seal. Here..." Tsukune almost felt his heart race as the vampire took his hand which he allowed rest on a cold metallic piece of steel in the center of her chest. Due to the uniform that the academy provided, the young crime lord had to avert his gaze to the sky before literally exclaiming in disbelief!

Immediately he spoke up a bit wary, "Whoa! Moka I know you're trying to explain but have me look there without your permission, or something is kind of messed up. No offense." He hastily didn't want to invade a girl's space in that sense that it could be applied to rape, or sexual harassment. It was one of the few things he really stuck by regardless of what the job was, or when he lived in a casual life.

Tsukune could say for certain he never wanted to force himself onto any girl, it wasn't his style and it wasn't worth any profit to be that _kind_ of man. The young crime lord involuntarily clenched his free hand as distant memories crept back into his mind, the kind that he wished he'd never have to relive ever again.

Moka smiled gently at him as it annoyed him yet again, "It's alright Tsukune, you can look. I know you won't do anything and I want you to see my seal." The vampire had a feeling inside her to know that the boy next to her wasn't going to do anything to make her uncomfortable. Ironically she'd made him more so as it kind of made it funny, cute but funny all the same to see such a boy her age act like that. Plus he seemed to make a genuine stride to learn more about her in a friendly manner, well in his own way and it didn't bother her at all.

Sighing loudly he looked down to see the artifact in question and kept his eyes only on the cross for good measure.

"_I have never seen a cross look like this, I mean it's definitely unusual."_ Those were his first thoughts when he skimmed over the piece of metal laying just inside his palm. It was cold to the touch and Tsukune really considered that someone left it in a fridge for a few hours. Small inscriptions were laced within tribal markings along its surface, he barely could make out some sort of language and he didn't even imagine what kind it could be for that matter. As much as the Rosario caught his eye for small details when it came down to the center of the metallic artifact.

An orb of red with a slit of some kind stared right back at his inspecting brown iris's. So narrowing both eyes to notice something around the orb within came to mind, he actually could feel something warm emitting just from this piece of diamond, or emerald it was cut out from. Blinking once he thumbed the surface out of reflex before the slit orb actually _twitched!_

Tsukune jerked back instinctively, _"Oh hell no, that thing moved! It fucking moved and I know for a fact I'm not on something to make me trip that hard! How does anyone explain that? Monsters I can get, but moving orbs on crosses? Just no way..."_ A cold paranoia gnawed onto his mind when he realized that the orb ever so slightly moved to remain center on him. It actually was studying him, it was looking at him and he was the only person to understand that. So Tsukune wasn't buying the fact he had encountered a new whole new world, but he was a bit uneasy as to what in the hell this world could do to him!

For starters just what made a solid orb of emerald move like an eye?

"Are you alright Tsukune? What's wrong?" The vampire asked as she watched her friend have a look of suspicion cross his features. He looked a bit tense much to her concerns as he answered back somewhat cautious, "Your Rosario just _followed_ me when I brushed it with my thumb, Moka. Tell me is that thing actually alive or something?" Officially he felt freaked out when he witnessed that of all things and it certainly got him more than pumped to deal with surprises. Fighting was one thing, but supposed inanimate objects moving like a body part made the top of his disbelief list.

And the scary thing was that he knew it was only the beginning.

The vampire looked at him strangely, "Tsukune I don't think my Rosario is alive and I haven't seen it do what you just saw. Are you sure?" Normally he'd have retorted in a sarcastic manner though for the sake of trying to comprehend this new world, he exhaled sharply. "I better be crazy, or else god knows what I'd do to find out. So _that_ holds your true self back? Is that what you're telling me because I doubt you're that scary at all." His remarks made the vampire laugh lightly almost as if enjoying a small hidden joke. If there was a joke in there somewhere because he sure as hell didn't see it, Moka only brought his hand back to the Rosario.

This time he tried to ignore that eye for good measure and focused on what his friend said, "When it's removed I will become a scary vampire Tsukune, I haven't taken it off and I don't know what will happen. But to be honest, I can't help myself..." Her eyes became half lidded almost in a trance, her jaws parted before biting down on his neck once again. Biting back a hiss of brief shock he had to use his free hand to steady himself against the railing or risk falling onto the roof. The prospect of having a cracked skull wasn't in the best consequence to have otherwise.

"You really need to ask first and bite second, next time Moka!" He groaned annoyed while feeling a cold feeling on one of his palms. The young crime lord chanced a glance to see that the Rosario itself was in the center of his limb that was pressed against the vampire's shoulder. Both brown iris's were watching that single red slit warily enough to where he actually noticed it briefly center to match his gaze.

_Reptilian red slit eyes..._

The young Aono agonizingly clutched his temple as he witnessed a pair of eyes flash momentarily! Something literally slammed into his head for one of the worst headaches he had ever had in his life, the scale of the pain sat around a high seven out of ten! He felt the vampire drink for another moment longer before pulling back to sigh happily, she seemed to be in heaven.

Until she witnessed the annoyed glare her friend was sending at her, "Oops! Sorry, Tsukune but I can't help it now. Your blood is simply amazing, I can't even compare it to anything I've ever had before!" The honest admission from the pink haired girl sat between his growing irritation at the lack of no warning to the biting, or it was the grievance in knowing he'd probably die of blood loss if this continued frequently. So in short he really had to consider his options for the coming days, or else Tsukune knew he'd be screwed.

"Well I am _glad_ to know." He bit that out sarcastically much to the vampire's sheepish smile, the young Aono had to lean against the railing for good measure for real this time. He looked up at his pink haired friend before idly shaking his head, "You're going to have to ask me from now on about sucking my blood, Moka and I do _mean _it. Please give me a warning, or ask me for all that's holy." Fingers went to his neck as they felt something moist, an index finger revealed the reddish liquid and it certainly wasn't a good feeling to know he was feeling light headed now.

Even though the vampire had her thirst quenched this time around, Moka honestly wanted to know something about Tsukune when it came down to humans. It bugged her to see a fellow monster brush them off so easily almost as if he didn't care for who they were, so it begged the question as in why? Why did he think about humans and was there a reason in why he had taken to her being a vampire so well?

"Tsukune? You said you lived amongst humans right? Don't you hate them?" She asked this due to her personal experiences when being younger to be in middle school. Moka could never forget that isolation in being different, in seeing humans literally poking fun at her for what she was and there wasn't a damned she could do to explain. It hurt her to know that she had been mocked, to be isolated without a single friend and had to face the cruel world of mankind on her own at such a young age.

But she wanted to know if Tsukune Aono felt the same way, or rather why he didn't seem too.

His response was merely to laugh lightly, "Depends on the person, I don't hate everyone but I can say I don't have many people I like either. You're going to judge them all because of a bad time? Just _one_ time in dealing with them you'd hate them all for no reason?" The boy asked her all too easily much to her memories that made her depressed. She could see why he'd react so calmly or didn't have a natural instinct to dislike them for being what they were when they saw someone different.

"I've been alone for so long Tsukune, I've been alone for a long time amongst them and I can't forget what they did to me. Why are you defending them when you don't know what it's like to be different amongst them..." Moka stopped abruptly when the young Aono grinned, he managed to look over to the campus to almost study the other students.

The way his expression literally started to turn feral made the vampire blink owlishly.

"Oh _trust _me on this Moka, I know what it's like to be different around people and they don't understand what it's like to live like a monster. In fact I happen to know all too well because in mind why should I give a damned for lives that I'll never understand. However I'm getting a bit off track so I'll share a secret with you for telling me you're a vampire." The young crime lord didn't honestly care if his friend hated humans, he couldn't fault her for seeing the downsides of humanity. Humans by nature were greedy, very fickle if amongst a group and they tended to get themselves carried away when they assumed they were on top of the food-chain in the world.

So he figured to test his luck mainly to say to the vampire, not all humans were like that and a few like himself were rotten to the core. He was rotten enough to have a few soft spots to earn some profits for the dangers they enticed within the shadow of their fellow man, "You want to know the reason why I don't hate humans? Right?" He asked her much to nod as her eyes were curious and he was going to bet that Moka possibly would be quite surprised. That was if she didn't try to kill him, or else he'd go to the Headmaster of the Academy to get the hell out if need be.

"You know that rule that no human can get inside the academy..." Tsukune said that rhetorically as the vampire widened her eyes to realize where he was going with that. All he had to do was shrug and point at himself with his own thumb, "...well guess what, I'm the exception to the norm apparently. After all I'm only human."

The vampire looked like she had just seen a ghost, the young Aono lifted himself up on the railing to allow his legs to swing freely. He wondered if sharing his origins would be a good idea to begin with when monsters didn't have a less then favorable reaction to humanity, yet where was the supposed trust between friends to keep their secrets? In the end why did it matter to him, if Moka hated him then she could get in the line to do whatever she wanted.

"You're...you're a..." She stammered trying to the say the word that she refused to speak.

Smirking it was here that Tsukune gave her an assist, plus he kind of explained why he was here in the first place, "Human? Yup, I'm just human and I don't plan on leaving this school unless I have too. The Headmaster let me in, who I'm going to assume is a monster as well and I get the feeling he wants me to stick around. I'm not one to leave someone's place when I got invited, so yeah, I'm just one of those humans you to happen to hate."

He watched her reactions go from horror to disbelief and naturally, rejection or to reject the idea that he was actually human. Honestly he didn't see the reason why he could have been in the first place, or perhaps when ever a normal person got sucked into this place they'd be terrified. Normally that would have been the case yet his mind conjured an imagination to say any other person would be scared. However he wanted to find out more about this new world, for the chance of money and learning a few new things for the future.

He had might as well start researching the monster world, the library must have had a few pieces of literature that he could brush up on. It felt eerily similar to how he started his dealer group amongst the streets about a year or so ago, that thrill of doing something profitable that equaled to a hell of a lot danger screamed _fun_ to him to accomplish perfectly.

"You know what Moka, I never really had people that I called friends. So just for the record, I think you're an interesting person yourself but if you hate me for being what I am, a human then don't bother hanging out with me ever again." He pushed himself off the railing to start sticking his headphones into his ears, the vampire tried to speak but failed. Partially due to him for spreading his arms apart as if their time today didn't happen, "You hate me for what I am so don't talk, I get it and I'm completely fine with it. As I said you can get in line to hate for what I do, or what I am for that matter but if you have a change of heart, I'll be at my dorm room. So have a good day miss monster." He said this with a straight expression that bordered apathetic proportions.

That would be the last words he'd say to her until whenever she made up her mind. So with that he left the vampire alone on the roof, also completely at ease with his actions. He had things to do now and playing nice-nice with a girl wasn't productive anymore.

Humming a tune akin to the music that was blasting inside his ears, the young crime lord placed both of his hands inside his sweater pocket to lightly trace the knife within. He began to make his way towards the library of the academy to rent out some books to read up on the monster world officially, so he had a subtle inclination to keep on grinning like a man who struck gold and found out that the sky was the limit. Basically Tsukune couldn't help but feel pumped to tackle on some new potential turf to turn a buck, the profits in getting monsters hooked on some human necessities were quite temping if it fit the bill.

Bypassing several students who were traveling in a group, the young Aono noted that several of their human disguises were less than ideal. He noticed scales, fur and some sort of granite details that were spotted within the said group of teenaged monsters. "_So monsters are diverse, no different from humans I guess. Wonder where the line is drawn for this world since I destroyed the line in mine, I just have to wonder now what I can do."_ He grinned when he moved down a hallway to seemingly blend in with the rest of the students here, but the young criminal found out that they were just like another school akin in the human world. If the fact that these monsters were literally nonexistent he'd beg this academy to be nothing less like another school, or college campus from what he imagined.

Glancing up to see a directional panel in the form of an arrow, the library was in the same general direction that he was heading in. Tsukune continued on his trek through the monster academy observing numerous more students of various years, the upperclassmen were more laid back than their eager and nervous freshmen counterparts. Humming thoughtfully he also noticed several people point in his general direction often hearing the words, 'first' and 'fight' to kick off the new year amongst the freshmen of sorts. The attention must have been quite consistent if these students loved to hear about fights developing yet he was thinking as a human mainly.

Humans and monsters enjoyed conflict apparently.

So it'd be no different for him to do what he wanted.

Just then he stopped in place when someone asked from behind, "Excuse me, are you a freshmen by any chance?" The speaker was a girl if his hearing wasn't mistaken through the music inside his ears, Tsukune causally turned around to see yet another attractive looking monster. She seemed to have greenish near turquoise hair with yellowish pupils that glittered all the more alluringly, also her height definitely went over him but he pegged her to be an upperclassmen at the least.

He took a headphone out to reply casually, "Is it that obvious?" The girl laughed warmly much to his growing sense of alarm to be on the look out. For some reason she seemed a little too friendly to his tastes when the upperclassmen replied all too naturally, "Not really. Word tends to spread about someone getting into a confrontation in their class to have their peers blab it out. You're Tsukune Aono right?"

Said person in question shrugged, "I could be, but who wants to know?" The taller girl smiled interested at his vague reaction to her inquiry, it showed when she walked on the side of him. "Someone who likes what she smells, you're already making waves to standing up to that other boy who strides around like he owns the territory. I'll be keeping an eye on you for my own tastes, if you don't mind that is."

Tsukune waved it off mainly out of ignorance, "I don't know about your tastes yet I can't stop you. However I do have a small warning if you try to pull anything with me." The girl seemed very amused at how calm he was acting around her, they were walking down towards the main lobby in where the library was located. "Aren't you the one whose worried, I know most freshmen would be happy to have a senior look after them."

At that the young Aono gave her a grin that would have normally sent shivers up any other person's spine but for the monster it was a challenge, "It never hurts to be safe, but I'd rather not be the one whose sorry. So for your sake, you better be the one whose not sorry or else I'm going to find you and you will not like what will happen. It's a fair warning, so what's your name?"

The pair stopped just outside the library's doorway as several students chatted when they walked by. Here the taller girl offered a hand as she revealed herself, "Tamao Ichinose."

The younger freshmen merely accepted her hand, "Tsukune Aono, but you already heard about me. So have a nice day Tamao, see you around."

Her eyes held a gleam akin to delight, "Why thank you Tsukune and you just might see me again." That made him raise an eyebrow, "Oh really? What makes you think that?"

He genuinely wanted to know due to the fact she said like it'd be a natural thing. It didn't hurt to be prepared once that time came around and for once he'd indulge his curiosity for a girl's own intentions. Apart from Moka this was the second girl he had met and she didn't seem too bad exterior wise, it just bugged him to not know what potential monster she'd be in the first place.

At least with his recent, or soon to be ex-friend, Moka told him what she was and he responded in kind truthfully for once.

"Freshmen have to pick a school club, Tsukune. When that time comes I might just snatch you up, or not. Have a good day." The upperclassmen giggled at his bewildered expression, she waved him off as he took notice of her swaying hips. Several other boys probably in his starting year looked at him and then to the upperclassmen, before a few gave him a thumbs up. Ideally he returned it with a smirk as he gestured with a helpless shrug.

Now as much as he'd oblige an invitation, Tsukune had a code of sorts when it came to girls in general. Least the ones not trying to get him tied down into a yakuza family for one, but the point was he'd never go for a commitment. Flirting was fair game, some eye candy teasing was all fun sure yet, to be actually fully committing into a relationship? It wasn't likely he'd ever get that serious plus it sounded a bit lame to be pinned by a woman. So overall if both parties involving of the opposite sex wanted some fun then he'd say let them at it and as long as it never crossed into rape, so he was cool with it all.

The young crime lord shrugged absently to himself, "_Haven't met a girl who'd do that to me. Although I doubt any would appreciate what I do, so no lost sleep over that. Alright lets go find some information Tsukune, for once you're going to read something not on a laptop." _Walking into the library he witnessed several other students walking around, a few were actually reading various books and Tsukune had to withhold a whistle as the place was pretty massive for a library. Books were aligned on shelves, several tables were aligned in circles with chairs varying from wooden to bean-bag like and it seemed to be a place to share knowledge.

Stuffing both hands into his pockets he walked around to see other students doing whatever they wished, Tsukune swore he saw a girl in a witches costume of sorts walk by with several books in her hand. The witch herself looked to be a kid in elementary school, or something of that extent as he shook his head to glance around. Several books whose titles were interesting to notice ranging from history to encyclopedias of monster species which he made a mental note to borrow. Truth be told he certainly started to enjoy the treasure trove of information that could useful, in the sense for profits and to plan out certainly contingencies given the trouble he knew he'd get into.

Grinning fully since he couldn't wait to get started now.

* * *

Sometime later the young crime lord yawned while carrying a few books under his arm, the treasure trove of information in a library certainly had yielded the results he wanted. He was well on his way back to his room to start brushing up on what he was up against here in this Youkai Academy, he needed an edge to come out on top of a fight if that situation were ever to come around.

Tsukune smiled to himself, "_Knowing my luck and my own life, I'd say fighting is a damned given. Hell, I haven't been this excited to take anyone in a long time. I guess once you kill a man, or two, you tend to enjoy the thrill of decking it out on a slab of concrete."_ He shook his head in amusement while taking his time to explore the grounds of the school itself. It didn't hurt to really look around some more without his friend, he liked to keep track of the turf he was on and what routes would be best to earn some profit on the side.

However speaking about his vampire friend, the young criminal absently wondered if she came to terms in having him to be human. It wasn't that far of a stretch to believe she'd try to tell someone, if that were ever to happen well he'd pitch to the Pedo-Priest to leave. Although he wouldn't stop seeking out these monsters in their own world, it had to be a waiting pile of money for him to exploit and running a business made him opportunistic.

Rolling his neck left to right the young crime lord casually strolled on a path leading towards his dormitories. He would have continued on his musings internally if someone hadn't actually called out to him from behind.

"Hey are you that Aono guy?"

The sudden question was a bit of a shock to him as he lazily replied over his shoulder, "Yeah that's me. Whose asking and why?" Discreetly he glanced over the student who called out to him, the guy looked to be in the same year as him and he had beg the obvious. Just what did this kid want with him?

The other freshmen looked a bit uneasy, "Were you hanging out with that super attractive girl earlier in home room?"

"You mean Moka?" Tsukune replied raising an eyebrow at the younger boy who again looked uneasy. "Yeah that's her, that babe but I just saw her being _cornered _by that Saizou guy. I didn't tell any teachers because I wasn't sure as to what was going on, but she seemed kinda..." the younger student trailed off as if having a hard time describing the facial expression.

However for the person he was talking too, a certain gleam entered a pair of brown orbs that made the disguised monster shiver uncomfortably at the sight of it. The younger freshmen didn't realize he just made another monster's day, but the fact of it was that he wasn't the target of this expression from Tsukune Aono.

"Strike three."

Two words were all that was needed to be said.

"Uh what does that mean?" The younger freshmen asked a bit wary, Tsukune turned to look at him before smiling pleasantly,"Nothing that involves you my friend, say what's your name? I owe you a favor for telling me this, so it's only fair I hook you up for some good things. What do you say?" The expression sent shivers up the monster's spine at how _thrilled_ those brown orbs were displaying. It took a few moments for the unknown student to hesitantly state his name which Tsukune filed away for future references.

So the younger student said simply, "Daisuke."

Tsukune gave him a slap on the back for good measure, "I'll remember you. So bring a good friend of yours and yourself to my room this Friday. I can hook you up with something that will make you a mellow bastard on cloud nine, it'll be a freebie on my part to pay off your favor to me. Alright? I'll see you then Daisuke, thanks for telling me." The young crime lord explained friendly to the freshmen in his class who looked unsure but nodded as if he had nothing better to do. The crime lord almost took off before asking a very important question that pertained to a detail he needed to know as soon as possible.

"Yo Daisuke, where did you see this happen by the way?" Said person had turned around before calling out, "Just down the path under the bridge, so just head right and that's where I saw your friend being cornered. I'll see ya Friday, Aono!" With that said his fellow classmate started to head back to the dorms, Tsukune remained where he was while smiling. Idly he cracked his knuckles to start padding down his self to note he had both his weapons on call to do what they needed, so in other words he was already set to go for a showdown with a soon to be corpse.

"_There's a time and a place for everything, but planning a soon to be funeral wouldn't be the easiest thing for anyone to do. The question I have to ask myself is this going to be an open casket?"_ The young crime lord lightly started to jog to where the small bridge was at, he noticed a very few students were around and most of them were looking in the same general direction. They were all looking at the forest which practically screamed cliche for all intensive purposes, Tsukune just grinned since it'd be an ideal spot to not have too many witnesses.

The less people who knew about his side job the better.

Moving through the trees at a brisk pace, he wanted to find out where would a supposed rapist would take their victim or do whatever they pleased. Humming thoughtfully he looked between a denser part of the forest and between an outcropping that lead to the cliffs to where the water met, the answer was pretty obvious in his mind. If the supposed attacker wanted to get rid of the body, then the best place would be to throw it out into the water to have the currents take it away. Plus the local wild life would make mincemeat of the body to be broken down.

He knew this simply because it was something many yakuza families had done. He knew this save the fact there wasn't cementer cinder blocks tied to their victims ankles to keep them a mile under water. The cops in Tokyo never knew about the mass grave sites the underworld families used on a weekly basis and it always brought around the sharks that loved to feast on the free foods sources. Tsukune idly shook his head, "_And here I thought I'd forget that one time being tossed into the harbor. Never again will I say swimming is an easy thing for people too do." _Phantom memories pressed into his skull for reliving that little piece of heaven, so the crime lord just ignored it to continue on his wayward stalking.

Trailing in between a few trees to keep himself out of sight, Tsukune finally came across in what he was searching for and by a small act of mercy, the show was just starting. He started to sigh happily while pulling out a favorable firearm of his and took his time to pick out a target.

"I'm going to make you my woman, Moka Akayisha! Oh I'm going to enjoy molesting you over and over again, god I really can't hold back!" A guttural voice rasped out hungrily, a long prehensile like tongue was literally about to go over the squirming vampire's face. She had tears starting to come down due to the fact she was about to be raped, the larger frame of her fellow classmate loomed over her like a nightmare incarnate!

The vampire felt hands start to work their way over her body and she desperately tried to struggle out of the iron clad grip. However in her seal state she wasn't as strong compared to other monster species, the sheer amount of spells and enchantments on her Rosario were literally a crutch to weaken herself. Frantically she tried to warm away from the encroaching organ whose owner had impression of a hunger that bordered on starved.

"Please! Stop! I don't want this! Get off me!" Moka screamed loudly while kicking at the larger monster who laughed darkly, Saizou inwardly knew he was going to enjoy this a lot. He had to get back at that runt for the busted nose later, but for now he'd settle on claiming this beauty for his own hunger to be sated.

The tongue came to within inches of touching the struggling vampire's skin...

Just as a loud bang rang out!

It made the potential rapist yell out in a blistering agony of a roar, the tongue that was over a foot long had been served due to a projectile piercing right through it. The monster fell to his knees clutching his mouth as red seeped onto the ground via through his fingers, his eyes were wide as he screamed at the pain of it all.

"Man, I just happened to be on my way back to my room and long behold someone says to me that a certain someone took a girl forcefully." The casual indifference of Tsukune Aono's voice rang up from behind the treeline. Moka's eyes widened to see her friend leaning against a tree as if he were there the whole time that she had been dragged out here, "I don't like to be that guy when it comes down to someone having a bit of fun, but clearly this ain't all fun and games." The crime lord waved his firearm lazily as if internally debating on whether he'd should scold the bleeding monster, or simply tell him to go drop dead in a hole.

He went with the later for good measure.

"However for you, you fucking piece of shit, I'm going to personally throw your ass off that cliff behind you and you ain't having an open casket." Tsukune smiled good naturally at the downed monster who roared at him enraged. Saizou literally charged like a berserk animal at the smaller teen who snickered tauntingly, it served the purpose to have the monster see red.

The enraged monster attempted to spear tackle the smaller Aono who shoulder rolled out of the way before firing two rounds at the larger boy's legs. Both hit their mark as the monster was set roaring out in agony face first into the dirt, Tsukune simply got up before placing his pistol behind his back. Narrowing his eyes briefly as Saizou tried to get back up, but due to the bullets penetrating the back of his knee caps he couldn't manage it at first.

"Where's the fire, pal?" He quipped smirking as the monster turned to glare at him angrily, "I'll kill you, you little bastard! Just you wait!"

Tsukune didn't bother in waiting around as he sprinted to send his knee slamming into the downed monster's face, he started to slam fist after fist into the larger boy's jawline to crack teeth. He didn't relent before avoiding a retaliatory strike that would've swept him off his feet, the young crime lord snarled as he jumped behind to lock the bigger teen into a choke hold. Every fiber of his body was used in an effort to choke out the monster who got onto his feet with a mighty effort of his own.

"You want to rape someone? Well fuck you, you're not leaving this place without being placed in a casket." The young criminal hissed vindictively into Saizou's ear, who snarled out of reflex as blood splattered onto his uniform's shirt. Instinctively the monster flung the smaller boy around like a wild bull, his oxygen kept getting thinner and thinner, so out of desperation Tsukune found himself being slammed into the trunk of a tree.

The first blow almost made the Courier let go out of sheer shock, the pressure was so immense he felt his back go numb within seconds. "_Holy shit! What the hell is this guy?"_

Then came the second and third as Tsukune felt his body groan in protest as the monster literally was using every ounce of muscle to crush him! He struggled to maintain a clear grip on the neck area, both arms were locked to where the punk's throat was being crushed yet for some reason...

The young Aono felt that it was like trying to crush a rock!

Slowly but surely the teen got onto his two feet with the younger freshmen hanging onto him.

"Is..that...you all got... **you little shit!**" Saizou rasped out loud snickering much to the irritating glare Tsukune gave him while choking him down. Muscles and flesh alike began to bulge as the young crime lord eye's went wide as the sheer mass in size of the monster became much more bulkier. The ground became a bit more longer away as the human form of the teen twisted into something much more grotesque which hovered a good eight feet off the ground officially now!

Unfortunately an annoying resentment crept into his head, "_Okay, I think this was a bad idea!"_

An enlarged hand gripped the side of his body and literally tore him off like a person did to a tick. Saizou roared before sending him flying into the dirt, a swirl of white, brown and black all rolled into a swirl of confusion for Tsukune's vision. He tasted earth and a mix of blood inside his mouth as he groaned groggily, "_Oh yeah! This was a fucking terrific idea! Pick a fight you don't know to win, smart thinking." _Wincing when he turned himself over to shake off the throw, he looked up to see a severely twisted manifestation of a humanoid creature. Briefly he had to shake his head to clear the blurred imagery that came close to him blacking out, he felt like a truck had just crashed into him.

And he promptly rolled away avoiding a massive fist crushing the spot he was just lying in.

"**Come on shrimp, show me your monster form! I know you're a weakling and I can smell it on you!"** Saizou rumbled out with blood leaking down his muzzle, the former human punk looked akin to a beast with a granite like carapace and had sharpened teeth. His hands were like miniature boulders with sharpened nails that looked a bit more scarier than a knife, Tsukune mentally grimaced as he started to realize he may have rushed in like an idiot. Oddly enough the punk's pants were still holding together, so he started to think about any soft spots to hit up on since that carapace skin looked rather tough to crack with a lead bullet.

"_So I can't see any soft flesh, I guess that leaves with the obvious. This is going to be so much fun."_ He lamented to himself sarcastically, perhaps there was a reason why monsters were considered myths because they were hidden a little too well. Not to mention that the odds weren't looking good to straight up fight this punk, Tsukune considered high tailing it out of there to positively figure out a way to kill this freak show.

"**Are you scared shrimp, cause I'm going to crush you into a pulp!"**

The young crime lord retorted blandly, "You're one ugly motherfucker, you know that right?"

Saizou too offense to that as he charged forward roaring angrily, the crime lord immediately bolted towards the treeline to at least confine the massive monster. Tree trunks became barriers as Saizou wildly tore through them and it gave the smaller Aono to notice a gap between his swings. Pieces of bark and leaves fell into his vision as he idly made not that Moka was watching with a stunned yet scared expression at the fight.

Narrowly avoiding the massive limbs which were quite quick despite their size, it wasn't completely impossible to dodge them. Inhaling deeply the Courier figured to go all in to at least level the big freak onto his level and he smirked devilishly, "_Cup check!"_

The brutish monster literally tried to use both fists to slam down, Tsukune rolled forward out of a half destroyed tree to appear directly in the center of his enemy. He immediately used all the strength he had in his foot to shoot it straight up between the monster's crotch and a sickening crackling 'pop' came to be heard as Saizou screamed in an agony, for any man would certainly cringe at. Internally laughing the young Aono reflexively crouched down to avoid a panicked induced hay maker as the wind whipped past his face before flipping out his pocket knife.

The blade gleamed in the sunlight and he gave a simple warning, "Hey princess, I think you should look down cause, or you're going to miss a gift." That taunt made the monster out of reflex stare down as he cupped his shattered organ, Tsukune's eyes widened as he snarled out angrily to stab the six inch blade into the right eyeball of the monster.

And it took a single moment for the pain to set in.

Agonizing screams erupted from the monster's mouth, the sheer volume made the young criminal nearly cup his ears and he managed to avoid a desperate swipe from one of the massive limbs. Crouching down he waited for a moment before punching the monster in the temple since his knees were like rubber, the bigger monster had essentially knelt down to cup his impaled eye socket. However Tsukune immediately found out that punching the skull of the monster lead to his own wrist suddenly meeting a granite like skin, so the result was him merely yelping out of sheer stupidity. The stupidity in actually _punching_ a skin that wasn't just for show, the damned carapace felt like rock and bone mixed together for one hard exterior.

"**You little shit!"**

Unfortunately Saizou had heard when he yelled out and a massive limb came flying out of nowhere to literally make Tsukune widen his eyes. He grit his teeth before immediately being sent skidding back into a tree to have him cough out blood in shock, a streak of red and dark red stained in between his legs. Scowling angrily at his own incompetence, the young crime lord felt like his entire skeleton just got hit by a semi-truck and by all that was holy, it fucking hurt!

"Tsukune!" His name got called out from the vampire who rushed over to him, his legs were propped up as he clenched his right ribs. Yet again he scowled trying to shake off the inhumane stress his body had just received, "I'm so sorry Tsukune! I knew I should have went after you the moment you left, I just didn't want to believe it. Please, I didn't want you to get hurt because of me." The vampire was crying as she held him, or at least attempted too much to his growing urges to tell her off. Seriously he nearly wanted to push her away due to a few things that weren't pertaining to this fight at this moment.

"Do me a favor." He hissed out when his side flared up in pain, the young Aono considered just offing the ugly bastard with his firearm, "Shut up and stop shouting! The princess there can still hear us and I doubt that knife lodged in his eyeball is going to remain there." Moka looked a bit shocked at his disregard of her feelings, those said feelings he knew internally were not helping him or herself at this time.

"I don't care Tsukune, I don't want my first friend to die because of..." Tsukune widened his eyes as he realized that Saizou had suddenly veered around, "God damn it, Moka!" He all but shouted completely bracing himself as he gripped the girl by her shoulders and literally took a shot to the back for her!

The next thing he knew his vision went from pink to a whirl of white and green that sent him rolling violently a fair distance away.

The young crime lord felt his entire body lock up, "_Oh my god this hurts! I think I busted a rib, or two."_ He mentally screamed while punching the ground out of frustration in trying to clear away the dizziness that came upon his senses, Tsukune looked to Moka who was somehow looking wide eyed at him. He figured he must have acted like an ass, but for a good reason as he struggled to stand onto his two feet. All that was received for that effort was for him to nearly face plant into the ground.

Both legs were like rubber bands and he felt a dead weight now.

"My Rosario, it came off?" She whispered in utter shock as the young crime lord realized a cold feeling in the base of his palm. His brown orbs took in the single entity called the Rosario and he realized something had just been unleashed, something incredibly dangerous that sent the hairs on the back of his neck sky high.

A surge of light made Tsukune naturally cover his eyes as a surge of something made his body internally tremble. Grunting as the light became nothing but short of a fine tuned matter of a show, the young Aono watched as the vampire he had known practically became something else entirely. Literally his eyes had blink more than a few times to see what the pink haired girl had become, she had become like another person entirely and it definitely got on his list of things that unnerved him entirely.

"_What the hell am I staring at here?"_

When the light died down, the silver hair that was reached down to her back was the first detail he could see coherently. Her features became akin to a woman's whose physique would put most street fighters he knew to shame, the long legs were very toned and practically flawless in their own right. Tsukune almost had to laugh at how much mature her features became as her chest got larger and her body itself seemed completely different from the pink haired vampire minutes ago.

This unsealed Moka had eyes akin to a reptilian red slits, the same kind that he remembered earlier in the day and those pair of fangs barely exposed past her lips were something else altogether. Hell her canines were larger and very sharp, the silver haired vampire groaned before stretching out as if she were waking up from a sleep.

"So this is why I've been awakened, how disgusting to be touched in such a manner." Moka purred out in an angered tone that promised a painful endeavor to the roaring monster in front of her. Her eyes were less then pleased to see that her body was almost physically touched in such a manner without her consent. It didn't a genius to see how aggravated the unsealed vampire was and Tsukune mentally had to count to five to see her eyes briefly glance over him, "You pathetic ogre! I'll make you wish that object in your eye is the least of your worries now, so come claim me if you can."

Within seconds the ogre literally froze while attempting to pull out the knife, his lone eye took in the features of the silver haired vampire and practically lost all effort to move. Tsukune could see that primal fear akin to when a human met a predator beyond the limits of a city in the wilds, it was a fear that had been around ages past and it certainly did what it was intended. Saizou was absolutely terrified to see such a monster standing completely at ease with themselves, a monster that he had attempted to violate.

"**No way, a vampire? There's just no way!"**

Moka didn't look amused in the slightest, she scowled momentarily before moving quicker then a bullet shot from a gun. Tsukune barely could see a brief glimpse of her uniform as she appeared on the side of the Ogre who in vain desperately tried to swing at her, Moka easily caught the limb with a single hand before sending a massive round house kick into his rib cage. Bones broke as the punk monster screamed in a terrible agony akin to the knife still inside his skull, the young Aono whistled out loud at the conclusion of the fight.

The vampire just literally took out a monster five times her size with a single kick.

He could only think of two words to sum up what he witnessed. "_Holy shit."_

The awakened vampire hissed out in frustration to see her opponent hanging limply near the edge of the cliff, the larger monster clearly knocked out from the amount of force that the silver haired beauty had exerted onto his frame. Tsukune had a distinct impression the vampire wanted to continue but the unconscious ogre had said otherwise, so in other words, he'd not try to get on her bad side in the coming days for sure.

Instead her eyes focused onto his downed form, she walked slowly towards him with a smile that sent shivers up his spine. Moka must have seen him react as she spoke out in a purring tone, "Are you scared of me now, Tsukune Aono?" The way she said his name certainly rang a few alarm bells inside his mind when panted to get himself onto his feet.

Gathering his composure he replied with a grin, "Scared? I'd say this was a wake up call for me, I have to contend with monsters and a few busted bones won't bring my spirits down. I say this is just another challenge for me, Moka." Honestly that was his genuine response to the silver haired vampire who briefly chuckled at the expression the young Aono was giving off. She had to inwardly give the human guts to say such a thing, so perhaps in a way that was why her outer-self found him to be appealing. Soon enough she stood before him completely staring at him directly in his eyes, she was searching for any sign of deceit or hesitation to his words.

And remarkably, all she could find was excitement.

"You're a strange human, Tsukune, I do mean that truthfully. I have yet to encounter one who actually wants to remain amongst monsters, so I have to ask are you prepared to look after my weaker self during your time in the Academy?" Moka inquired rather interestedly enough as the crime lord merely shrugged in response. What made a boy like this person before her actually wish to remain in a place that could kill him? He wasn't skittish of her true form, nor was he completely terrified at seeing the ogre's true form.

His eyes glanced down to see the Rosario still in his hand as he exhaled deeply, "As I said to your other self earlier, I mean don't know whose the real you per say, so I'll say it again. If you hate humans then so be it, I'm not here to change what you think other then the fact I'm certainly fine with you hanging around me. I don't baby sit people, I just go with the flow Moka." The young crime lord stated with a straightforward expression much to the vampire's inward curiosity at how casual he was being with her. Not once were his eyes flickering around to avoid her gaze, he kept it trained directly on her own and that required a spine for most beings to stare a vampire dead in the eye. Glancing down to see her Rosario in his limb, her nose picked up a most intoxicating scent that sent her hunger to life and within seconds she had pinpointed the origin.

The freshmen had blood running down his nose as she smiled hungrily, "I can see why my outer-self was so interested by your scent, Tsukune, it certainly has an aroma that even I can't help but sample." Idly her finger wiped the crimson liquid off his face, he had an expression of a surprised shock to see her actually taste it and the vampire exhaled in a manner akin to bliss. The silver haired vampire almost found herself tempted to take a closer bite from the best source possible.

"I hate to break it you, but your other self has had to bite me one too many times today. So from now on, please ask me before you do it, I don't want to die from the lack of blood if it's not too hard." Tsukune dead panned at her since he could see her eyes trail to his neck, it didn't take a genius to see how much of a hungered look she gave off.

Moka chuckled bemused, "I hardly see a human ordering a vampire to be serious. Why would I care to listen to such a request?"

"Because of _this_ little piece of metal." Tsukune retorted with a smirk, the Rosario was lightly tapping against the lock on her chain that was around her neck. The silver haired vampire merely looked down to see him teasingly threatening to re-seal herself, so she replied amused. "Aren't you a perceptive human Tsukune,"

The said human shrugged before placing the Rosario at his side, "I'd say I'm a bit quick when it comes down to someone trying to pull something over on me. Comes with the turf, but I have to ask you something." The vampire merely waited patiently with a smirk to hear him out. Considering what had just happened, the criminal figured she owned him a favor for at least stopping the violation of her outer-self and to be honest, it sounded fair for him to assume.

"Do you sparkle in sunlight?"

Now that question alone didn't make the vampire's expression look amused in the slightest. In fact her fangs slipped past her lips to reassure him that she'd could do something physically painful to him, internally the crime lord knew he'd be in for a lot of reading to figure out monster weaknesses for the oncoming night.

So he laughed lightly, "I'm just messing with you. I only know the stereotypes when it comes to a _mighty_ vampire of the night." He trailed off with a dramatic Transylvania accent to make the red eyed girl crack a smirk. Tsukune knew when to back off when the time came, but to see a supposed vampire who certainly seemed to be fearsome to crack a smile, well perhaps there was a bit of a challenge to see what more she could do as a person.

Moka ended his little game as her hand casually gripped his own with the Rosario, her strength alone made him hiss as she applied a bit of pressure. "Just be warned Tsukune, I may not tolerate such a pointless question ever in my presence again. However, you are funny and I'll give you that much for a human." With an amusement look she clicked the Rosario to her look to have all her features regress to the pink haired person that he had met on his initial journey to the Academy. He grunted from the surprise in bracing her which in turn, had his ribs internally flare up as he set the girl near a tree to have her leaning against it.

"_Talk about having a close encounter, so Vampires don't sparkle in the sun. I'm going to assume they hate the sunlight directly, so being burned alive is very well assumed."_ He thought musing as she put the resting girl against the base of the tree, his eyes glanced over to the other being in the small clearing. Saizou was barely stirring even with a knife inside his skull, so the crime lord figured to lend a helping hand to the soon to be corpse of a classmate. That was what nice guys like himself did, help a person in need and to do what they had too do in the first place.

Sighing lightly he walked over before coming to the half dangling body that was almost on the verge of landing in semi-covered rocks that waves were exposing. Whistling lightly he crouched down on top of the ogre's back before pulling back his head, "Hey there pal, looks like you need a hand. But first, let me get my knife back." he said this pleasantly before immediately twisting it to yank it out, the monster twitched briefly even in his unconscious state. Simply wiping the blood on the monsters own clothing, the young crime lord pulled out his firearm in the mean time before idly musing on what too do.

"You know, I can't say that a bullet will pierce your skin as it is now. So I'm going to have to ask you to keep an eye open for me, I promise it'll be painful." Tsukune said to the downed ogre, the pistol's barrel came to within several inches of the gushing eye socket whose contents were spilling out onto the ground. Humming lightly did the criminal finally offer one last sentence to the attempted rapist, "I just want you to know, that I am really, really..."

With a snarl of anger he jabbed the barrel into the monster's gouged eye before pulling the trigger, he fired his entire magazine into the skull at point blank range of the ogre. The consistent loud bangs of the firearm did it's work as the momentum of the round was stopped due to the thick plated skull, but unfortunately all the lead would do now was hopefully give the corpse a dose of lead poisoning. Blood splattered onto his face and uniform briefly from the intensity of the bullets consistently piercing flesh, or muscle alike.

Through out what occurred Tsukune gripped the skull of the larger monster even as his palm felt the naked transfer of force from within the head's confines.

"...am _**not **_sorry for killing you. I don't like rapists, molesters or sexual predators regardless of their age you sorry sack of shit." He hissed vindictively into the twitching bodies ear, he got up before kicking the body just lightly enough for gravity to do the rest. With a small pause the body started to tumble over the side onto the rocks below, the sound akin to a carton of eggs cracking was met as a beautiful music to the crime lord's ears.

Idly he waved his arms to ward off the pain inside them and placed his smoking pistol into it's usual place on his body. He kicked the remaining shell casings off into the waters below with the corpse and he knew that covering his tracks would be all the more simpler for the world to spin onwards. His part in doing a service of death and life was over for now, the last thing he needed were people to trace the idea of a firearm on a school campus.

Flicking his knife away he looked out to the horizon with a serene smile, _"I get the feeling this is going to be a fun time here."_

With those words he turned back to go help the sleeping vampire who barely stirred at all.

Although if Tsukune noticed something if he had bothered to look just a bit lower at the chest of the girl. He would have noticed the red eye of the Rosario on the sleeping vampire's chest to a glowing red, it had seen everything that he had done. Everything would be in crystal detail and the questions would form within the occupant of the seal.

So the young crime lord lifted the girl onto his shoulder and made his way towards the treeline to retrieve his books from the library. Yet he couldn't help but wonder about something, it struck him to be odd so he couldn't help it.

He mused out loud, "If this is the first day of school then I can't imagine what the hell is going to happen to me now. Not bad for a first day, not bad at all."

Only time would tell if his words would change for the better, or for the worst.

**End Chapter II**

**Author's Note: **This is probably the largest chapter I have ever undertaken, I mean it with all my heart. I really wanted to get a general flow of what you'd expect from someone like Tsukune around kids his own age, he isn't a dick yet he could be when he wants too be. However overall, I'd say this was a fun attempt at making a new story continue onwards with the manga as my base of source material. It's consistently fun to make a cliche hero turned character from canon in something anyone would love to read about, they say monsters come in all shapes or forms but real monsters are those who you don't expect to be one.

Anyhow that's what I got to say expect, I ask you readers, to leave a review please for my entertainment to address what my efforts made you think.

So I wish you well, I wish you good fortunes wherever you live at and I offer you a good day.


End file.
